Bloodshot: The 9th Annual Hunger Games
by misfit-right-in
Summary: Just shy of a decade since the rebellion, the Hunger Games have slowly become a part of life in Panem. With the 9th games quickly approaching, the Gamemakers are preparing for the bloodiest games yet. It will be impossible to win these games without pain and betrayal, so the question remains...who will come out on top? ***SYOT CLOSED***
1. Prologue Part 1

**Prologue Pt. 1**

"No."

The answer left the woman's lips in a single breath, her eyes- one silver, one gold- intensely staring into what seemed to be the man's soul.

She was almost tragically beautiful, if not for the fact that she was obviously the kind of woman who made her intelligence know the moment she walked into a room. She wore an all-white suit, save the handful of gold rings winding around her fingers and the silver pins scattered throughout the sides of her platinum hair.

"Be reasonable, Annalise," the man pleaded. "We have done this the past eight years. Our message has been sent. We need not do this anymore."

The man was of looming stature and stood tall over the woman, but it was clear _she_ held all the power in the room. The man was handsome- no doubt- but more so in the traditional manner. He appeared to lack any of the extravagant Capitol fashions which had recently begun to come into style and could have easily been mistaken for a district man, if not for his sharp, expensive suit and the intricate, Capitol-made band around his ring finger which made it clear he was a taken man.

There was a moment of silence as the woman crossed her arms. The tension in the air grew thicker as each silent moment passed, the man unable to read the woman as she revealed none of her inner thoughts.

"Edward..." she finally began, her voice as emotionless as ever. "...you are not my adviser, so do not advise me on how to run Panem. My message may be clear, but they most certainly have _not_ paid for what they have done and I promised they would pay. They rebelled; now they pay the price. It's as simple as that, Edward. And need I remind you how to properly address me as President? Or do you need another visit to _The Room_? I'm sure it can easily be arranged."

The man instantly paled as he swallowed. "No, Madame President, _The Room_ is not necessary at all. Just a slip of old habits...my deepest apologies, Anna- I mean, President Clarith."

"I'm glad we are clear, Edward. It's always such a shame when I have to punish people...especially the ones I am closest to." she responded, her voice dripping with steeliness, "But be it known that I do not appreciate being questioned. You of all people should know better."

"Of course, once again, I apologize."

The woman nodded in acknowledgement, her features still refusing to relax as she spoke. "You are forgiven. Now if I'm not mistaken, are your services not required at the new Gamemaker headquarters?"

"Indeed, but not for at least another hour," the man shrugged, as he walked around the desk that had separated them through the duration of their entire meeting.

Glancing over at the man, for the first time, her lips quirked upwards; not nearly enough to be considered a smile, but it was a stark change from her previous stoicism. "Good."

And with that their lips met for nothing short of a searing kiss.

* * *

 **a/n:** So these two lovelies are Annalise Clarith- President of Panem and overall ice queen and Edward Rollo, Head Gamemaker. So some real juicy stuff happening! So are these two married? Or it is an affair? Find out all this and more in the Prologue Pt.2! Anyways, all that aside, welcome to my SYOT- **Bloodshot: The 9th Annual Hunger Games**. All the info is on my profile and the due date for tributes is **November 14th.** It was be amazing if you submitted! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and I do promise chapter length will increase as we go along. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! **\- Cass**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue Pt. 2**

It was cold morning.

It wasn't so cold that he needed to return inside, but just enough so that he could see his breath everytime he exhaled. He had left the new television on in the living room and could hear the faint rambles about the games in the background, despite being seated outside on his front porch.

Victor's Village in district 11 was completely empty, in fact it was still under construction, seeing as no one had expected someone from district 11 to win within the first eight games, yet here he was, Sirco Till, the sole victor of district 11. Sirco had been deemed the defier of the odds by his district and a symbol of hope that perhaps others from the lower districts stood a chance in these horrible games. It had become obvious that a pattern was forming- the upper districts with their money and proximity to the Capitol fared far better in the games than anyone else.

He had seen it up close and personal last year- the rumors about the tributes from districts 1 and 2 had finally rung true for him. It was becoming increasingly apparent that they had certainly had prior training for the games and it worried Sirco that the responsibility of his distict's tribute's surival lay in his lap.

"Sirco, come inside darling, you're going to catch a cold and I refuse to send my child to the Capitol with a cold!"

Turning around, he spotted his mother at the door. She was wearing the new nightgown- the one made from textile gifted to him while on his victory tour by district 8- and for perhaps the first time in an incredibly long while, she looked healthy and well-rested.

"Alright, I'm coming in," Sirco grumbled, but there was an unmissable smile on his face as he headed inside, "I picked up some extra apples from the market yesterday. I was thinking we could perhaps go distribute them to the children at the school today. Tomorrow is the reapings and I worry that they won't have anything to eat before then."

"That's a lovely idea. I know the school and the students appreciate your efforts very much."

"It's the least I can do," he replied, softly, "After all, what am I to do with this much money anyways?"

She smiled sadly, "Darling, I'm truly going to miss you when you have to leave. Although I must admit, sending you to the Capitol this time will be much, much easier than it was last time."

"Are you going to go stay with Aunt Maeve while I'm gone?" Sirco asked, as he took a seat in front of the television. A brief recap of President Clarith's speech followed by Head Gamemaker Rollo's speech had been playing for the past few minutes but Sirco found himself as uninterested as ever.

"Actually..." his mother began, her words slow and cautious, "...I'll be staying with Jonathan."

"Oh." Sirco paused, a surprised frown forming on his face, " _Mayor_ Jonathon Orchard?"

"I do hope you're okay with the arrangement," she quickly added, her face aflush.

A few moments passed before he spoke, "Of course. As long as that is what makes you happy."

"Oh Sirco, you know the only thing I need to make me happy is you- everything else comes second."

Sirco looked over at his mother genuinely happy, "Don't worry about me, mother. Things for us are finally good. We've always deserved to have good things in life and now we can finally have them."

His mother sighed heavily, "You can't blame me for worrying, especially after everything we've been through. It's a dangerous world out there, Sirco, a very dangerous world."

* * *

 **a/n:** Yay! So, we're nearing our tribute due date! All the info is still on my profile and the due date for tributes is now **November 20th** (I'm extending it!) **.** It was be amazing if you submitted! I hope you enjoyed another edition to **Bloodshot** and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated (not to mention, reviews also boost your chance of your tribute suriving if you do review). Anyways, looking forward to seeing more tributes! **\- Cass**


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Prologue Pt. 3**

"Good morning, Mr. Till. I appreciate you taking my call this morning. I assure you the matter is quite important."

"Not a problem at all, President Clarith," Sirco responded to the woman who face appeared on his large television, "May I ask what the problem is?"

Even from the screen one could tell the smile etched on the woman's face was nothing less than a false pleseantry. The truth lay in her eyes; fear was apparent in her gold and silver orbs which peered at Sirco through the screen. "I need you to address your district with a _new_ speech at the reaping this afternoon. My assistant, Imperia, will send you the revisions. I ask that you do not stray away from what our writers have written or I _will_ have to order you an appointment at _The Room_. I would prefer to avoid that, so are we understood, Sirco?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, although it was clear he was slightly taken aback by the sudden request. Typically he was given days to prepare for a speech, not hours.

"I appreciate your cooperation, Sirco. I promise it will be greatly rewarded," she replied, her voice of the same emotionless tone it typically carried.

Taking a step towards the screen, unable to contain his curosity, a question slipped past the boy's lips, "May I ask why? Why the sudden changes I mean?"

"Sirco, my young boy, you will soon realize that your curiousity will harm you more than it will ever help you," she began, as her perfectly manicured hands folded neatly in her lap, "but seeing as your cooperation is so valuable to the peace and prosperity of Panem, to answer your question, my sources have informed us of a small rebellion buidling over in District 11. Apparently, they plan on causing some trouble over the games. Now, to be clear, I'm trusting you to calm your districts and explain to them how the games are only an opportunity to make one's life better, not something to riot over. Can you do that for us, Sirco?"

Sirco frowned. A rebellion? Surely he would have caught wind of a rebellion in District 11, especially with all the time he had been spending at the mayor's house due to his mother's new relationship. It wasn't adding up, yet nonetheless he gave a curt gesture of acknoledgement, "Of course ma'am. I will do my best and please send your husband my regards as well. I heard he is the new Head Gamemaker."

The woman pursed her lips, "I will most certainly do so, however, my husband will not be the Head Gamemaker this year. He decided to take the year off from the Gamemaker's chair all together. I believe the new Head Gamemaker is Redford...Rollins...ah! Yes, _Edward Rollo_ will be this year's Head Gamemaker. I'm not too familiar with the man, but my husband trusts him, so I have all the faith that he will produce nothing short of a stellar game. As for you, Sirco, how do you feel about mentoring? I already know many exciting opportunties are awaiting you at the Capitol."

"I am slightly nervous but I do hope it means district 11 fares a better shot at winning this year," he responded genuinely, "I just hope I do not let my district down."

The woman looked as if she were about to reply, but a booming knock was heard in the background, "I wish you luck, Sirco and I along with all of Panem appreciate your cooperation, but I must leave now. I look forward to watching your reaping speech, this afternoon."

"Thank you, President Clarith," he bid, with a nod as the screen turned off.

A heavy sigh of both relief and tension exhaled out of his lungs as he seated himself on the couch, burrying his face in hands. His hands were sweat-drenched but he did not care as he muttered to himself, "When does it all end?"

Needless to say, he knew the answer.

Never.

* * *

 **a/n:** So we finally got to see parts 1 & 2 come together! I hope you enjoyed the end of the prologues. Next chapter will be a full list of all the mentors, and after that will be the tribute reveal. Thanks for all the tributes so far! All the info is still on my profile and the due date for tributes is still **November 20th** **.** I hope you enjoyed this edition to **Bloodshot** and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated (not to mention, reviews also boost your chance of your tribute suriving). **REMINDER: PLEASE ONLY SEND TRIBUTES THROUGH THE PM SYSTEM!** Anyways, all my love to those who send in tributes and any reviewers! **\- Cass**


	4. The Mentors

**The Mentors**

 _Advice from the Head Gamemaker._

 _Dearest mentors,_

 _It is with great eagerness that I invite you back to the Capitol to guide your tributes to victory and bring your district the glory is so truly deserves. Below I have enclosed some personal advice for each of you which I hope you will not take lightly. As a Gamemaker, I have gotten to know many of you over the years, but as Head Gamemaker, I look forward to strengthening these relationships and building new ones. With our combined efforts we can ensure the people of Panem the spectacular games we have all promised them._

 _May the odds be ever in your favor,_

 _E. Rollo_

 **District 1-** Jasper Vainity, 20, Victor of the 5th Hunger Games

 _Jasper, you were always just the right amount of charming with that infamous perfect smile, but underneath that lies a darkness unrivaled. I remember the master manipulator we saw in your games. You are so obviously one of us, a puppeteer pulling all the strings, I almost envy you. I always wondered how such a young man could hold such darkness inside of his soul, but nonetheless, a deserving victor is a deserving victor, and you are exactly that. You have a wonderful way with words and words hold more power than a sword._

 **District 2-** Celia Brickwell, 23, Victor of the 2nd Hunger Games; Claudis Napoli, 22, Victor of the 4th Hunger Games

 _Sweet Celia, your eyes were full of fear yet wonder when you won your games at the ripe age of 14. You were so thankful for survival but we could all tell the weight of the games was far too much for a little girl to handle alone. You won the 2nd games, but rumor has it you are no longer that girl. They say you were the first to lose it and most certainly won't be the last. Stay strong, darling Celia. Your tributes need you._

 _You never cared about anything, dear Claudius...that is until you saw and opportunity. You waited for three years, watching all but one of your district's tributes be slaughtered but it didn't deter you from volunteering. District 2 was full of firsts- the first female victor, the first district with two victors, and the first volunteer. I know you like breaking records, so why not add a third victor to your resume? At this point, you are perhaps your tributes' only hope. After all, you may have nightmares (yes, we've heard about them) but at least there's food on your plate so why not offer your tributes the same gift?_

 **District 3-** Lola Carter "L.C." Briggs, 21, Victor of the 3rd Hunger Games

 _It was fitting that the third victor was from district 3, but perhaps that was the only thing truly fitting about you. "Quirky" the had labelled you, if I remember correctly. They stamped the label all over the place, the word becoming like a brand burned into your skin. They minimized your entire life into a single word- combined all your perfections and flaws into a single term. But you were always more than that, weren't you? Brave, beautiful, and brilliant; you were never just "quirky", you were an inferno waiting for a spark. You may not like branding, but we both know it will benefit your tributes, after all, a brand and a spark makes a mark that lasts forever._

 **District 4-** Kent Clearwater, 17, Victor of the 7th Hunger Games

 _I remember you asking your stylist, 'Why do we need golden boys?' the first time we met. You were young and didn't understand much, but no matter the reason, they found a Golden Boy in you. You changed the definition of a victor. No longer are the games just about survival, it is now about so much more, all thanks to you. You were the king of selling yourself, no wonder you set the record for greatest number of sponsor gifts. They wanted you to win and it all goes back to your question, Kent darling, everyone needs a Golden Boy because everyone needs someone to root for. Your likability may save your tributes, so do not squander your natural gift._

 **District 5-** Monet Locklear, 60, Capitolite

 _You've always know what it's like to be a winner, never a victor, but most certainly a winner in life. Born with a silver spoon in your mouth, you were well off, even beyong Capitol standards. But forget the Haves and Have-nots for a moment, all you've ever wanted is a concrete win so you can retire in peace. We both know you haven't spent the past 8 years of your life dedicated to this district to not ever win. Your wish may not have been granted yet, but patience Monet, you of all people should know good things come to those who wait._

 **District 6-** Ivan Greco, 28, Capitolite

 _Whether they call you a vagabond or a lost traveler, it always seemed ideal to me that you were placed in charge of the transportation district. It seemed the like the perfect place for you but the real reason you've stayed is for love, isn't it? She needed you in the Capitol to get through each of the games. Poor Ivan, your fate was sealed the moment you laid eyes on Celia Brickwell and it seems there is no going back. But do not get distracted, Ivan, for you need a clear head to do your job. Life is full of difficult choices- especially those involving life and death, and is love really worth the sacrifice of life?_

 **District 7-** Jason Sycamore, 26, Victor of the 1st Hunger Games

 _The first victor. The bloody first victor. At some point you stopped wearing that title with pride and began to wear it with the angry bitterness which as so clearly aged you far beyond your years. Your legacy is fading, Jason, so be wary, the moment you go down the path of Miss Brickwell is the moment your tributes lose hope. So do what you must do. Plaster your smile on and do the rounds. You were the first victor. You are the first victor. Be proud, Jason...few people can be._

 **District 8-** Penny Lithgow 29, Capitolite

 _I remember when we first met, you were crying. It was the first games and you shed a never-ending series of tears for each tribute who lost their life. Your family had called you a 'sympathizer' with the same disgust they reserved for the districts themselves. But you interested me. How could a woman weep for these people while protected from all harm in your perfect, little glass castle? So I offered you and change- an opportunity- and you took it. You uprooted your career to become a part of the greatness that is The Hunger Games, so do not lose that kindness and sympathy, Penny, for it separates you from the rest. Although, from what I have heard, you do not cry anymore, you've found alcohol numbs the pain._

 **District 9-** Reyna Soleigh, 16, Victor of the 6th Hunger Games

 _Reyna Soleigh, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Your name may mean 'Sun Queen' but there's no doubt you are far from a leader. You are quiet and pretty, a girl who keeps her head down and lets her work speak for itself. It is rarity in the Capitol so milk it for all its worth. Everyone in the Capitol wants to be unique, a gift you have been blessed with. You may not stand out, but in a world where everyone is trying to, you are true to yourself, which makes you different. You do not realize your worth, dear Reyna, you may not be a queen but you still have power._

 **District 10-** Crispin Stoll, 25, Capitolite

 _Our conversations always make me laugh, Crispin, you hate livestock with a passion, yet you got stuck with district 10. From what I heard, you lost your job and then a bet, and that's how you ended up with us. The games are just that to you- they are games. Life and death holds little weight in your eyes and your prefer to live in the moment. Some say it's a problem, but I see it as an advantage. You don't believe in promises you cannot keep and realize the dangers of false hope and it makes your tributes stronger. You've been so close, so many times. Your skills are there and now all you need is a little bit of luck._

 **District 11-** Sirco Till, 17, Victor of the 8th Hunger Games

 _Sirco Till, defier of the odds, even I'll admit you are the greatest underdog story the games have ever seen. Before the games you would do anything for the thinnest slice of bread, not to mention you had daddy issue galore. Life was tough but in the end it made you stronger and more driven than anyone could have ever imagined. You represent the glorious gift of new life which the Capitol has presented you with. You are hope, Sirco, but I see your hesitations. Let the Capitol guide you to success. Your reluctance to trust will always hold you back. I would ask who hurt you so bad that you no longer trust, but we both know the answer to that._

 **District 12-** Adelaide Thustle, 20, Citizen of District 12

 _You were raised in The Seam, not believing you would ever have the chance to leave, but then we saved you. Your district need a symbol- a leader to show them of the Capitol's benevolence and we picked you. You've become a beacon of hope that life can be improved for many, but I believe the job has become much harder than expected. With each tribute's death, you district gets angrier. They believe the blood is on your hands. But do not let them overpower you, Adelaide, you are much stronger than you appear. Show your district what we saw in you._

* * *

 **a/n:** So these are your wonderful mentors. I hope this was a little different than the typical mentor list and gave you unique perspective on who these people are. I hoped you liked seeing a different side of Edward Rollo and hopefully get more insight on the two sides he seems to have. Anyways, thank you for all the tributes so far! All the info is still on my profile and the due date for tributes is still **November 20th** **.** Next chapter is the tribute reveal and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated (not to mention, reviews also boost your chance of your tribute suriving). **\- Cass**


	5. Tribute List & Chapter Plan

**Tribute List**

 **District One: Luxury  
Male:** Valour Porter, 16 (District7axemurder)  
 **Female:** Gemma Merlot, 17 (District7axemurder)

 **District Two: Masonry**  
 **Male:** Dillon Ricci, 18 (TheReaper94)  
 **Female:** Brigid Cearra, 17 (DamBaudelaires)

 **District Three: Technology**  
 **Male:** Pascal Townsend, 17 (CelticGames4)  
 **Female:** Malikah Goths, 16 (GalaticCoach)

 **District Four: Fishing**  
 **Male:** Nemo "Kraken" Warnock, 18 (TehTempler)  
 **Female:** Azura Kayle, 16 (Cat of Flame)

 **District Five: Power**  
 **Male:** Atom Beaker, 18 (District7axemurder)  
 **Female:** Davina Gage, 13 (butterflygirly99)

 **District Six: Transportation**  
 **Male:** Raft Spence, 15 (butterflygirly99)  
 **Female:** Cassie Long, 16 (Upsettomcat42)

 **District Seven: Lumber**  
 **Male:** Kent Timberland, 18 (butterflygirly99)  
 **Female:** Sloane Lovette, 15 (I Shall Read In The Afterlife)

 **District Eight: Textiles**  
 **Male:** _Tennor Blankette, 14 (misfit-right-in)- ME_  
 **Female:** Lisle Ellis, 16 (nevershout)

 **District Nine: Grain**  
 **Male:** _Winston Grainelle, 12 (misfit-right-in)- ME_  
 **Female:** Khara Byron, 16 (butterflygirly99)

 **District Ten: Livestock**  
 **Male:** Dakota Branson, 17 (Upsettomcat42)  
 **Female:** Aisling Shepherd, 16 (District7axemurder)

 **District Eleven: Agriculture**  
 **Male:** Creed Alfond, 17 (Singlewave)  
 **Female:** _Corinne Orchid, 12 (misfit-right-in)- ME_

 **District Twelve: Mining**  
 **Male:** Darryll Rimmond, 17 (Cat of Flame)  
 **Female:** _Janelle Ashton, 13 (misfit-right-in)- ME_

* * *

So here is the **tentative** chapter plan. I plan on doing this a little different than most people do, especially the fact that I'm not doing 12 reapings. In my personal opinion, it becomes boring and monotonous, not only for the writer but for the reader as well, but do not fret, everyone who submitted tributes. All tributes will have their moment to shine, not to mention, many tributes will appear both before and after their POV is written :)

 **1: Pre-Reapings-** Gemma Merlot (D1)  & Lisle Ellis (D8)

 **2: Reapings-** Nemo "Kraken" Warnock (D4)  & Cassie Long (D6)

 **3: Goodbyes-** Azura Kayle (D4)  & Kent Timberland (D7)

 **4: Train Rides-** Valour Porter (D1)  & Dakota Branson (D10)

 **5: Tribute Parade-** Pascal Townsend (D3)  & Tennor Blankette (D8)

 **6: Training Day 1-** Brigid Cearra (D2)  & Darryll Rimmond (D12)

 **7: Training Day 2-** Davina Gage (D5)  & Aisling Shepherd (D10)

 **8: Training Day 3-** Raft Spence (D6) & Sloane Lovett (D7)

 **9: Private Sessions-** Creed Alfond (D11)  & Khara Byron (D9)

 **10: Training Scores Reveal-** Malikah Goths (D3)  & Corinne Orchid (D11)

 **11: Interviews-** Atom Beaker (D5)  & Janelle Ashton (D12)

 **12: Final Thoughts/Countdown-** Dillon Ricci (D2)  & Winston Grainelle (D9)


	6. Pre-Reapings (Gemma & Lisle)

**Pre-Reapings**

Gemma Merlot, 17, District 1

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Aisling asked me as her eyes scanned over the book she was reading. She fiddled nervously with her thick-rimmed glasses as she appeared to be lost in thought, "Maybe you should reconsider..."

I crossed my arms and shook my head. Aisling was my best friend but she could never understand why I had to do the things I did. Of course she was one of the few people I could actually open up to, but it's was truly difficult to explain certain decisions to others, no matter how close we were.

Two years ago, my brother, Apollo had volunteered for the Games. After Claudis Napoli of district 2 had won the 4th games by volunteering, many of those in the upper districts had followed the suit, although few had been as successful as him. Apollo would have won, if his allies (the pair from district 2) hadn't betrayed him.

Aisling sighed in the way only she could, "Trust me. I know you want to avenge Apollo, but I'm telling you, volunteering is not the best way to do it."

"Are you just going to read that book and try to talk me out of it or are you actually going to help me get ready for tomorrow?" I groaned, while playfully throwing one of the fluffy pillows at her.

"Fine, fine," she responded, closing the book and hopping off my bed, "I'm coming. Anyways, where's the rest of your family. It's rather quiet right now, isn't it?"

My eyes flicked upwards in thought as I attempted to recall where everyone was, "Let's see. If I'm not mistaken, my father and mother are hosting a wine tasting event and Vera and Amirah are out dress shopping for tomorrow. My father promised them they could both get new dresses for the reapings. Perks of being the Wine Princesses of D1, I suppose."

"Speaking of dresses, mind if I borrow one from you? I'm rather sick of all my dresses. Not that it really matters, though...all the camera are going to be on _you_."

I nodded, motioning to my closet, "Be my guest. Just don't take the blue and black dress."

"The striped one you bought last week?" she asked as she rummaged through a handful of my dresses.

"That's the one," I replied as I took a seat in front of my vanity and began applying my makeup.

Peeking her head out from my closet, Aisling asked, "Would this look good?"

The dress she had chosen was deep, emerald green- the one I had worn to Apollo's reapings, two years ago. As I looked at the dress, all I could think about was my brother and the anger and resentment I felt towards his games. _God_ , I hated that dress.

"It's perfect, Aisling," I replied, my voice coming out much more steady than I had thought, "The color will bring out your eyes and you know what...you should keep it. I never wear it, anyways," I added, nonchalantly.

"Really? Oh wow, thank you, Gemma," she gushed, cheerily, her mood clearly the opposite of whatever I was feeling.

"Your welcome." I responded, almost bluntly, but careful to avoid revealing my feelings.

As I did so, all I could think about were the games. I had my plan set in stone, the one I had been working on for well over two years, but I would have to get my feelings under control for these games. Patience, more often than not, was the key to success. And at this point, it almost didn't matter if I won. All I wanted was revenge. I would do whatever it took to take down district 2.

* * *

Lisle Ellis, 16, District 8

"Ouch!" I screeched as the needle pierced my skin again, this time drawing a little blood, "Can you be a little more careful, Lacey?"

My sister huffed, "It's completely your fault. If you would just stay still Lisle, we wouldn't be having this problem. Besides, I have to meet Marx in 10 minutes so I'm in a rush. I'm obviously going to poke you if you keep moving like this."

I rolled my eyes, "Just go, Lacey. I rather die in the Hunger Games than continue to be stabbed by your needle. I'll just finish the dress up myself...I mean, I'll ask mom to finish up the dress."

"Thanks," she responded flatly, dropping the needle and dashing out of the family room, grabbing her self-designed handbag as she left.

I didn't really want to argue with my sister the day before the reapings, but ever since she started dating Marx, it's all we've seemed to do lately. Marx and I had been friends for the longest time and the truth was, I had always had feelings for him. And then he decided to go for my sister and everything changed. He distanced himself from me and all my sister ever wanted to do was be around him.

With caution, I stepped out of the dress, careful to put the needle in a place where no one could mistakenly hurt themselves with it.

Even after our fight, I still had to admit that the dress Lacey had designed was beautiful. It was a strapless light orange blouson dress which she had recommend to pair with my mother's tan ballerina flats to complete the look.

As I debated if I should head over to the shop, I noticed a quick hand-written note from my other sister, Lea, lying on the table.

 _At the shop. Won't be back until late evening. Mom says your in charge of dinner...and cleaning the carpet._  
 _\- Lea_

 _P.S. If Lacey hasn't left yet, tell her that the new fabric she wanted for Marx's suit just came in._

Of course the only person in the family eligible for reaping was put in charge of all the chores. I had planned on spending the evening painting- doing something to take my mind off of the impending reapings but as the only one in family without an interest in designing, here I was- left with all the chores.

Honestly, I didn't mind hardwork, I just despised the fact my family gave so little regard for my fears. Back when Lea and Lacey were eligible for the reapings, my parents would do everything in their power to make my sisters feel at ease. I hated to admit it, but it was really lonely having nothing in common with my family.

As I headed towards the kitchen to look for a pot to boil some water in, I flipped on the TV. A rerun of last year's games were playing on a loop. A large part of me was hoping that this would be district 8's year to win. The lower districts hadn't had much luck, but last year with Sirco Till's win, we suddenly all felt that we fared a better chance than before.

Contrary to my feelings, my family actually held some sort of appreciation towards the Capitol. Any and all Ellis designs were widely popular in the Capitol and my parents and sisters ate up all the praise they sent our way. I, on the other hand, saw through the false praise and knew the moment our designs went out of style, the Capitol could care less about us.

For years I had been hoping for the opportunity to become something more than another another face in the crowd of district 8, but even with my family's popularity, it appeared that I would have no such opportunity any time soon.

That's all I ever needed. The opportunity to make something more for myself.

* * *

 **a/n:** So there's our first chapter. It would mean so much to me if you reviewed! I'm so excited and I'm glad you are all too. Anyways, here are some questions for you guys:

 **1\. What did you think of Gemma?**

 **2\. What did you think of Lisle?**

 **3\. Overall, any thoughts you'd like to add?**

Thanks so much for all of your support thus far! **\- Cass**


	7. Reapings (Kraken & Cassie)

**Reapings**

Nemo "Kraken" Warnock, 18, District 4

I swallowed deeply, my face remaining stormy as they pricked my finger. It was almost strange to think that this was my last reapings, but as I fell in line with the other 18 year olds, I knew I was ready.

Looking over at the crowd, I made eye contact with Hook, the leader of our gang and my closest friend. This had been his idea and while he had dared me to volunteer in the first place, I had the feeling I would have done so anyways. I was done with my district's tributes dying. We deserved to have a better victor than that pretty boy Kent Clearwater. He gave me a slight nod of acknowledgement before turning his attention back to the screen which was currently playing a video on the history of Panem.

Cracking my knuckles, I followed the suit, a wicked grin appearing on my face as I noticed the boy standing next to me nervously cowering. It was hard to believe we could possibly be the same age.

Digging my hands deep into the pockets of my blue jeans, I groaned as it seemed like hours before the video ended and our escort entered the stage. The waiting was almost painful. Tracing my thumb over the trident tattoo on my left forearm as the anticipation grew, I thought about my brother. If he were still here, I think he would have been proud. Proud to be the brother of the next victor.

Slowly, the figure on stage began to speak, "Welcome, District 4, to the 9th Annual Hunger Games," Animita Thorne anxiously read off her index cards, into the microphone, "It is a pleasure to be here and it is an honor to be your district's escort."

"Get the hell, on with it!" I barked, her face going aflush the moment she heard me, "We don't have all day. Some of us actually have more to do than read off dumb cards and pretend to care about us!"

"Anyways, on to the ladies," she announced, her voice shaky, clearly thrown off by my earlier comment. Slipping her hand into the bowl, she pulled out a single slip, returning back to the center of the stage, to read of the name, "Azure Kayle."

A girl with pale blue eyes, almost grey began shifting from the 16 year old female section. She would be an easy kill I presumed. Unlike many of those around her, she appeared to be incredibly calm, almost surprising him. The crowd clapped politely and the girl managed to still remain calm.

Scurrying over to the blue bowl, labelled 'Male' in gold cursive letters, Animita pulled out another slip, "Breeze Clois," she read, scanning the crowd for the person which the name belonged to.

Looking over my shoulder, I noticed the boy who had been standing next to me begin to make his way to the stage. He appeared to be almost in tears, making me roll my eyes as I raised my hand high.

"I volunteer," I called out, pushing Breeze aside, who seemed to be more relieved than offended, "I volunteer," I repeated, in a louder voice for those who hadn't heard.

"Oh my!" Animita squeaked out as I made my way up to the stage, "May we have a name, from the brave volunteer?" she asked, meekly.

Taking the microphone from her I offered the crowd a wicked grin, "The name's Nemo Warnock, but I prefer to go by Kraken."

"Well then, in that case..." Animita began, "...let's have a hand for Mr. Warnock, whom I believe is district 4's first volunteer."

With that the crowd erupted into a bit of a frenzy. It was about time our district made our strength known and I happened to be the perfect man for the job.

* * *

Cassie Long, 16, District 6

When the sky cleared, everyone instantly headed out for the Town's Square. The Capitol hated delays but the storm was so bad even The Capitol didn't want something hapenning to their _precious_ escorts or mentors. District 6's weather was rather volatile so while the downpour had been horrendous during the morning, the storm had quickly passed allowing the remainder of the reapings to go on.

The streets were still wet and slippery and I was sure to keep an eye out for my younger sister Rachel who appeared to be more than content ruining her reaping dress and jumping through all the puddles. She was fourteen but somehow the gravity of the Games didn't manage to shake her spirit and that drew a smile out of me.

As I found Bella in the crowd of 16 year old girls and interlaced our fingers, I couldn't help but hope that Scarlett's makeup skills managed to hide our matching black eyes. Bella's black eye came from her abusive family and as much as I wanted to put a stop to all of that with a single fist to the face, my girlfriend of a little over a year, would never allow it. As she gave me a bright but forced smile I tried my best to say something but it was easier to wait nervously in silence as we awaited our fates.

As for my black eye, it was a result of my fight last night. Scarlett's father who ran the fighting ring had paired me with my most formidable oppenent yet and I had barely won by the thinnest of margins.

It wasn't long before Scarlett, herself found us and the reaping ceremony began with a very wet Karl X. Kyser walking on to the stage. I, for one, thought the Capitolites would have brought some fancy umbrellas (or at least a change of clothes) but apparently we were all in the same boat. Ah, nature- the one true, great equalizer.

As Karl began going off about the supposed greatness of the Capitol, I found myself tuning him out. Fiddling with my yellow blouse, I realized most of district 6 appeared to be wearing the same color. It was nice to appear to be a part the a united front against The Games- something most of us whole-heartedly despised, even if the matching clothing colors just happened to be a result of the rain and coincidence.

As I turned my attention back to Karl who had just read off the female name I heard Scarlett and Bella gasp simultaneously.

"Cassie Long...?" the name was reapeated and I remained still in my place. I was not scared but if I was going to be reaped, I refused to make things easy for them. As I expected, the peacekeepers began to make their way towards me- one female and one male peacekeeper each grabbed one of my arms as I struggled to break free. Just as I thought I had broken free, three more peacekeepers joined the effort and I knew I was overpowered.

Unable to keep my mouth shut as I was dragged to the stage, I yelled, "Congrats! It only took five of you to get me here. Let's fight one-on-one and see what really happens! What, scared now?"

The crowd had gone completely silent and Karl looked at me with a rather bored expression, as if to ask: _are you done?_

Not giving me another moment to cause anymore chaos, Karl quickly headed to the next bowl, calling out, "Raft Spence...do we have a Raft Spence?"

A tall boy in an expensive, yellow raincoat hurried on to the stage from the 15 year old male section not saying a single word. He appeared stoic in his expression, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Well, in a conclusion to those rather _exciting_ reapings, let's have a hand for Cassie and Raft," Karl announced politely, giving a curt round of applause as the the audience remained silent, apparently still processing my early outburst.

As I was quickly ushered into the justice building by my oh-so-kind personal peacekeepers, a light laugh escaped my lips. If this was my fate, then I was going to give them hell. When it would be time, I was already prepared to do whatever it took to make it back home.

My plan was simple: win.

* * *

 **a/n:** So here's the reapings chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and don't mind that I'm not doing 12 reaping chapters. Anyways, here are your questions for this chappie!

 **1\. What did you think of Nemo?**

 **2\. What did you think of Cassie?**

 **3\. Any favorites (other than your own tributes), yet?**

Thanks for all your support and love! Don't forget to review! Reviews are like food for writers XD **\- Cass**


	8. Goodbyes (Azura & Kent)

**Goodbyes**

Azura Kayle, 16, District 4

Golde stared at me blankly as the silence drew on for far longer than it should have. Neither of us liked talking but I knew she hated breaking silences even more than I did, so I was stuck with the first words. For once, I actually wished Fynn was here to chat up a storm.

"I'm just about as good as dead, aren't I?" I finally said, nonchalantly, rather unsurprised by the way Golde's deep, blue eyes widened at my comment, "Do you think it'll be very bloody?"

Ignoring my comment completely, albiet her mouth was still slightly agape, Golde sighed, "I heard the Capitol has good food. Promise me you'll try some pastries for me...and Fynn, too."

With that, Fynn finally peeked his head into the room, "Did someone say pastries?"

Both Golde and I chuckled as I invitied him in, "Yeah, we were just talking about Capitol food..."

"Did you get a chance to say your goodbyes to your parents?" Fynn asked, with a nervous frown as he took a seat next to Golde, who slid over closer to me to make room.

Nodding, I responded, "Yeah, it was pretty brief, though. _Apparently_ , we only get an hour for goodbyes before we have to get on the train of doom."

I recalled my mother leaving the Justice Building in tears. She had hugged me and we talked briefly but spent most of our goodbyes in silence, her soft sobs breaking the silence, every so often.

My stepfather had to drag her away from the room and I, for one, was glad my stepfather had gone sober this morning. When he wasn't drunk, he was a nice enough guy- funny, even kind. But when he hit the bottle? It was a whole other story involving him shamelessly beating anyone who bothers him.

Like I said- _nice guy_.

But my family aside, I truly only felt at ease when I was around my friends. They calmed my nerves and relaxed me to the point I had nearly fogotten the circumstances surrounding our "hangout session".

"So, do you think the arena will have water? They had that island arena the year Kent Clearwater won," I stated, as I went through all the Hunger Games trivia I knew. There had only been 8 games so far so it wasn't too difficult to remember all the arenas and such, thinking about any factors which I could perhaps work to my advantage.

A small part of me hoped I stood a chance- afterall, my stepfather taught me little bits about self-defense and fishing with spears, when he was going through one of his sober periods, but an overwhelming part of me knew my chances of winning were low. It was easy enough to keep a straight face and remain calm on the outside but all it took was one look at my district partner to know my odds weren't very high.

He had volunteered. I was up against district 4's first volunteer, not to mention the countless other tributes I would encounter in the the arena. The rumors of these so-called "careers" were rising and supposedly district 2 had even begun to invest in training centers to create a system to breed victors. How was I too compete with that?

I already knew it was an uphill battle, but I sure as hell had to at least try to fight.

* * *

Kent Timberland, 18, District 7

"Just win, Kent."

The words came tumbling out of her mouth along with a wave of emotion. I could tell tears were brimming at her eyes and I wished I could do anything to make it stop.

"Isa," I responded, "Everything will be okay...I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Kent," she chided me, in her soft, soothing voice.

Blinking, I felt my own tears starting to form, "Please, just watch over Kathy and Bett while I'm gone. My mother appears to be getting worse and she's in too poor of a condition to take care of them alone."

"I'll take care of everything back home," Isa replied, intertwining our fingers as she lay her head on my shoulder, "you just need to focus on surviving."

I sighed heavily. It couldn't have been a worse time for me to be reaped. My father had died as a fighter during the rebellion and my mother was barely clutching onto life herself, leaving me to watch over my two younger siblings Kathy and Bett. The terrors of the rebellion were still fresh in my mind- I didn't need any games to remind of events that occured less than nine years ago.

Isa, my fiancee of just under a year, was the daughter of the mayor of district 7 and was the only reason we could afford the medicine to keep my mother alive. Kathy had just turned 12 and had managed to surive her first reapings, but Bett was only 8 years old and neither of them were old enough to take care of themselves.

"Thank you, Isa," I responded, pressing a kiss against her cheek, "You'll always be in my heart no matter what happens. I love you."

"I love you too, Kent," she responded with an _achingly_ sad smile, "I'll make sure Kathy and Bett have a place to stay with us. It shouldn't be a problem; my parents love you and your family. Are Kathy and Bett coming to say their goodbyes?"

Just as she said that, the two little red heads burst into to the room, attacking me with hugs.

"Kent, you're going to come back, right?" Kathy asked, her eyes wide and fearful, her hair still in the braids that Isa had done for her. It had been a long, painful day for my sister and my reaping wasn't helping.

Smiling slightly, I returned the hug, "Don't worry about me, Kathy, I'll be fine. But I need you to listen to everything Isa says and watch out for Bett. Can you do that?"

Looking up at me she nodded, "I'll be good, Kent, and I'll look after mom, as well."

"Thank you, Kathy," I replied as I turned my attention to my younger brother, "and Bett, don't cause any extra trouble for Isa or your sister. I need you to be on you best behavior while I'm gone."

The green-eyed boy who just barely grasped the concept of the games nodded as well, "I'll be good, too. In fact, I'll be better than Kathy!"

We all couldn't help but laugh. At that moment, it was all we needed...all I needed.

These were the people I loved and the reason I had to win.

It wasn't a choice. I needed to win.

* * *

 **a/n:** So here's the goodbyes. This chapter always makes me sad :( but a lowkey special shoutout to **butterflygirly99** for being on the same wavelength as me (which is how we ended up with two Kents. We have Kent Timberland of d7 and Kent Clearwater, mentor for d4 XD). But anyways, question time!

 **1\. What did you think of Azura?**

 **2\. What did you think of Kent?**

 **3\. What future chapter are you most looking forward to?**

Thanks for all your support and love! **\- Cass**


	9. Train Rides (Valour & Dakota)

**Train Rides**

Valour Porter, 16, District 1

Gemma Merlot sat to my left, the both of us facing Jasper Vanity who looked at the pair of us intensely. _Intense_ seemed like the perfect way to describe Jasper, as he had that look on his face which told us he was in full control of things. I, for one, was glad to have him as a mentor and while I wasn't keen on sharing him with my district partner, I already knew he had a plan formulating in his head.

I wasn't like many of the other tributes here- I didn't need the money, but I wanted it- and everything else that came along with being a victor. I wanted the fame, the power, the _glory_.

The games weren't a horror. They were an opportunity for greatness- something I was willing to achieve at any and all costs.

This year was the first year district 1 had two volunteers and Jasper had already begun planning on how to turn that into our advantage.

"Do you two already know each other?" Jasper asked, rather unassumingly, as he handed us each a pamphlet. The half sheets of paper appeared to be a list of all the tributes who had been reaped for the 9th games.

"I suppose you could say that we've run in the same circles, more or less," Gemma answered, although clearly sidetracked, reading through the pamphlet.

"We know _of_ each other," I corrected, not wanting Jasper to get the wrong impression that we were friends of any sort but coming from two of the wealthiest families in all of district 1, it was only logical that we had at least _heard_ of each other.

"Well, whatever the case is, I'm going to encourage you to work with one another. The choice is up to you, but if I'm not mistaken, both of you have prior training and you'll be stronger working as a pair, if not as a part of a larger group. If you want to bring another victory home to district 1, this is the best way."

"I've been training myself for the past six years- since I was 10," I replied, "I think I can handle this on my own," I insisted. I didn't need my _district partner_ to help me win these games.

Gemma rolled her eyes, "How many people have won these games with out any allies? Not a single person so far. Trust me, if it wasn't my best shot, I sure as hell wouldn't want to work with you, but if either of us are going to win it's not going to be by going at it solo."

She made a good point, as did Jasper. We would be a strong pair, and if we could rope in one or two more people, we could dominate the games, "Fine. We'll work together. But I'm not going to promise I won't be the one to kill you."

"Don't worry- I refuse to make that promise, as well," she replied, with a sickeningly sweet smile. I didn't trust her one bit. She reminded me of too many of the district 1 girls back home- manipulative and unafraid to stab you in the back while smiling the entire time. She didn't faze me at all.

I wasn't afraid of Gemma Merlot and I wasn't afraid of these games.

I've been called crazy plenty of times- for training for the games, for volunteering, for being this fearless, but sometimes it's the only way to win a game of surival. To win glory.

* * *

Dakota Branson, 17, District 10

"Well, at least I'll die happy and full," I joked as I stuffed my face with a fluffy, pink frosted pastry. The comment brought a laugh to both Aisling Shepherd, my district partner and Gloriana Levoski, our escort.

So far the train ride had been fairly quiet. We were yet to talk to Crispin Stoll, our mentor, but I wasn't really complaining. The food on the train was fantastic and with all the game talk that was sure to follow, a little blissful break couldn't truly hurt.

"You may want to tone the jokes down when Crispin joins us," Gloriana advised, her neon green lips pulled into sypathetic smile.

I shrugged, "Can't help it...but I'll try to be serious around Crispin," I quickly added, although I knew I wouldn't be able to stick to it.

"Well, speak of the devil," Gloriana replied, as the automated sliding doors opened to reveal Crispin. For a Capitolite, he was rather stoic and underwhelming. His hair was an extremely dark shade of blue, so much so, it appeared black, and if not for that, I would have never believed him to be a Capitolite.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say you have a good chance at winning."

As blunt as he was, Crispin spoke quietly, but authoritatively. Scanning over the two of us he glanced at Gloriana, "But I will give you my word that I will do everything in my power to increase your odds. In return I ask that you trust me. I may not have ever experienced the games, but I was born and raised in the Capitol and will understand the way it works a million times better than either of you ever will. Understood?"

Aisling and I both nodded, sharing a look of slight shock, before turning our attention back to Crispin. The two of us seemed to be getting along well enough, but I knew how these games worked. No one here was truly your friend.

"I have all the reapings on tape," Crispin announced, as he flipped on the dining car's screen, "We'll go through them and get your first impressions."

As blonde girl from district 1 appeared on the screen sauntered up to the stage, I found myself tuning out my mentor's words, wondering what was going on at home. Everyone must have gone back to work or school by now.

As for me, I had always been gifted in biology, which was especially beneficial for district 10's cattle industry. Along with a few others, I was moved into a program for a position in a genetics lab to genetically improve the cattle raised in my district. Next year would have been my graduation into the labs, but now whether I win or lose, I'll never have to work again.

I also wondered how my sister, Terra, was doing. It was strange but I already missed tutoring her and spending our time together with the rest of my family.

"Dakota...Dakota!" Aisling hissed under he breath, trying to get my attention as I snapped out of my thoughts.

Frowning I asked, "Wh-what?"

"Crispin asked you what your thoughts were three times."

"Don't tell me your kind who always have their head in the clouds," Crispin grumbled, gruffly.

"Sorry," I replied, with an apologetic, yet sheepish grin, "I guess it's time I take my head out of the clouds and put it in the game, huh?" I joked with a slight chuckle.

Crispin just crossed his arms, as he sighed, "How on Earth am I supposed to work with this?"

"With a smile and positive attitude?" I offered, with a mischevious smile, as Gloriana gave me a warning look.

Needless to say, the look Crispin gave me was enough to warn me that I might be dead before I even got off this train.

* * *

 **a/n:** Yay! So this is one of my favorite chapters so far so I hoped you enjoyed it! I personally love writing the tribute-mentor relationship, so you may see more of them in the future! I also loved writing the rise of the Career Pack. Anyways, question time!

 **1\. What did you think of Valour?**

 **2\. What did you think of Dakota?**

 **3\. Did you like the mentors/escorts showcased in the chapter?**

 **4\. Are you okay with my pacing? I know it's a little fast!**

Thanks for your continued support! You all are the absolute best! **\- Cass**


	10. Tribute Parade (Pascal & Tennor)

**Tribute Parade**

Pascal Townsend, 17, District 3

I knew I probably looked like an idiot the way I kept blinking, but I couldn't help it. My prep team had complained for an hour about all the work they had to do to make me look presentable enough for the Capitol, this included exchanging my glasses for contacts. Not to mention, they cut my hair.

The suit they had me in was made out of an expensive textile with a pattern the seemed to mimic a microchip, except for the fact that the design was far from scientifically accurate. The angles and proportion of the design were all wrong and it looked borderline riduclous.

My district partner, Malikah had been put in a dramatic dress of the same textile and when we stood right next to each other at the right angle, the textiles matched up to make us look like one giant, scientifically inaccurate microchip.

Gaging from the six hours I had known her, Malikah seemed nice enough, but I wasn't sure if I trusted her yet. We had talked a little on the train but since then we hadn't interacted much until now. It was hard for me to trust people, especially those I had just met. For the most part, I tended to keep to myself but my mentor L.C. had explained to me the importance of social interactions when it came to the games.

L.C. had given Malikah and I each a word she wanted us to exude during the parade so she could start creating a brand for each of us. Mine was 'intelligent'. Apparently the Capitol didn't always bet on the strongest or fastest, but sometimes went for the smartest and if I could appear 'intelligent' I might have a chance at sponsorship. I knew I was smart, but the idea of having to impress so many peope truly made me anxious.

I hated big crowds and loud noises.

"Should we go talk to people or wait for L.C.?" she asked me, as her stylist, Parrah, silently adjusted her dress before motioning at us to stand next to each so she could make sure the pattern still lined up perfectly. Nodding in approval, Parrah smiled at us, "You two look just fabulous! I'll be in crowds, good luck darlings!"

Malikah and I shared a look. "Maybe we could just wait for L.C.- I don't really know if I want to talk to people..." I responded, "...yet." I added.

Malikah frowned for a moment. Clearly that wasn't the right answer. Suddenly she smiled again, "Alright, that's fine. But if someone appraoches us, we're talking to them. Deal?"

I nodded. That seemed fair enough.

A few moments of silent awkwardness passed before L.C. finally arrived with a slight smile on her face, "Your stylists did a good job," she commented, squinting at the pattern of the fabric. From the irked expression on her face, I could tell that like me, she too found the inacuracies of the pattern to be rather irratating.

"I just have two last things for you- be confident and make me proud. I know you both will." L.C. finally said after about a minute of frowning. She said the words with such ease- as if we weren't begining a ride to our deaths, as if we were just off to a casual presentation at the labs- something I had done a million times before.

If only things were that simple, maybe I'd actually have a chance.

* * *

Tennor Blankette, 14, District 8

"Smile for the camera, darlings!"

I didn't have to force a wide curve on my lips, unlike Lisle, who seemed to be struggling with the whole 'smiling' thing, as Penny Lithgow wrapped her arms around Lisle and I for a photograph. The blinding flash caused me to lose my vision for a few, brief seconds but after hearing Penny gush over how great the photo looked, I assumed the extra light from the much more advanced Capitol cameras was actually quite beneficial.

By this point in my life, I had become quite accustomed to the flashing of cameras (albeit, none of the cameras in district 8 had flashes this bright). My parents were both photographers and while my father did fashion photography for _Panem Weekly_ , my mother photographed for the weather section of the _D8 Tribune_. Needless to say, being in the Capitol wasn't too far off from the life I was used to.

The tribute parade was always my family's favorite part of the games, as it was mine, until I actually realized I would actually be participating in the parade and suddenly a wave of nervousness came over me.

Lisle and I were dressed in matching rainbow colors- a bright display of all the textiles district 8 had to offer. The patchwork idea wasn't the most unique- variations of which I had seen in the past games- but there were definately far worse outfits out there and at least we were fully covered.

Peeking back to the chariot behind us, I noticed the pair from 9 who looked visibly mortified. Wearing what I had nicknamed "Whole Grain Swimwear", the two of them were very rendered practically naked, their outfits leaving little the imaginiation. I truly pitied them, but judging from the past reactions of the Capitol, I figured their reception would be positive enough to make up for the embarassment.

Out of nowhere, Penny slipped away and was replaced by Paolo, my stylist, who motioned for us to mount our chariot. In the slight distance, I heard a bell ring and the large wooden doors in front of district 1's chariot began to open.

Clinging on to my side of the chariot, I offered a slight smile to Lisle, who in return gave me a calm nod. I was really impressed by the way she seemed to manage to remain so collected throughout the entire process, knowing I could use a bit of that.

"Ready?" I asked, as our chariot began to roll forward.

She shrugged, "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess..."

"Well, that's all you really need, anyways," I responded with a light chuckle.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally felt our chariot roll past through the massive doorway. Instantly hit by the bright sunlight and the cheering crowd- the noise elevating to a whole other level the moment we entered- I couldn't help but smile.

The waving came effortlessly, as well. Penny would be proud.

Everything about this felt so natural to me and the crowd seemed to love it. Unlike the typical stoicness of some of the other tributes, which seemed to bore the Capitol, the absolutely genuine smile on my face brought what appeared to be sheer joy to the crowd.

I didn't know how to fight with my fists, but I sure as hell knew how to fight with my smile.

* * *

 **a/n:** Sorry this is so late! This chapter might have a few typos/grammar error, and if so, I'm super sorry (I'm just about half dead, right now from studying). But anyways, I'm super excited with how this story is going! Special thanks to CelticGames4, who invited me to her forum, which is absolutely amazing! Also, the blog is finally up! Sorry it took forever! I'm still waiting on some FC's so if you haven't sent them in, please do so, anyways, the blog is: **_bloodshotsyot . weebly . com_** without the spaces. Question time!

 **1\. What did you think of Pascal?**

 **2\. What did you think of Tennor?**

 **3\. What do you think of the blog?**

Thanks for all your support and love! **\- Cass**


	11. Training Day 1 (Brigid & Daryll)

**Training Day 1**

Brigid Cearra, 17, District 2

The training center the gamemakers had set up had a strange beauty to it. If Dillon hadn't started muttering about how it wasn't nearly as good as his home gym back in district 2, I might have remained in total awe of the place. Speaking of my district partner, the moment we had been cleared to enter the training center, he had promptly walked in the opposite direction, going off to join the pair from one and boy from four, who already seemed to be in talks of an alliance.

In the past years, the Capitol had taken to calling this sort of group 'The Careers' and quite frankly I was more than happy to not be included in that group, even if I was from district 2. They weren't quite my style, to say the least.

I had already talked to a couple of the other tributes- especially the girl from 4, who like me, was no career, although her partner was. We had agreed to work together and try to see if there were others we could pull into our alliance.

As I headed for the traps station, I noticed the brunnette girl from 7 quickly scaling her way up one of the large fake trees the Gamemakers had set up. I had never attempted to climb a tree before in my life, but I figured if the arena had any sorts of tall objects, a bit of climbing practice would be really beneficial. Walking up to the tree, I shook out my wrists and worked my arms around the tree and attempted to push myself upwards.

Needless to say, my first attempt was far from successful.

Looking up, I heard a muffled hint of laughter. The girl from 7 was chuckling as she looked down at me from the top of her tree.

"That's not quite how you climb a tree," she offered as she appeared to be squinting at me.

Shrugging, I laughed, as well, "Well, there aren't really too many where I come from. I'm afraid I don't have too much experience with _trees_. But if you want traps or disguises, I'm definately your girl," I responded with a slight smile- something I hadn't done for days now.

"Are you the girl from 10?" she asked, as made her way downwards towards me.

I shook my head, "I'm from 2."

"Sorry, poor eyesight," she explained, as she some how gracefully landed on the mats below our feet, "Well, nice to meet you, I'm Sloane...from district 7."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Brigid...from 2," I replied, before realizing I had just repeated myself. Chuckling at my mistake, I watched as Sloane walked over to the tree next to the one I was trying to climb.

Looking over at me, she nodded in acknowledgement, "So, climbing trees isn't actually all too hard, even if you aren't from the lumber district. But for starters, every tree is different so you have to change your body position as you climb, to adjust," she explained.

Following her advice, I began to slowly mount the tree and scramble about a foot above the ground.

"Not bad, but keep going," she encouraged, talking me through each move as she mirrored the motions as she climbed, as well.

When I finally made it to the top, I couldn't help but feel successful. My arms burned and my legs were sore, but I had officially climbed my first tree. Looking over at Sloane, who was at the top of her own tree, I couldn't help but feel a little greatful, "Hey, um...thanks for helping me out Sloane. Do you mind if I ask why?"

Sloane just laughed, "Don't worry, Brigid. I have a reason for everything I do. People just don't get those reasons."

* * *

Darryll Rimmond, 17, District 12

The last thing I wanted was to work in a group.

My mentor, Adelaide Thustle, had highly recommended talking to people today. While Adelaide was from district 12, I honestly wasn't sure if she really knew what she was doing. District 12 was yet to have a victor and our chances of winning haven't increased a bit under her mentorship. She was just an over-glorified Capitol puppet...not somebody I would be taking advice from, anytime soon.

On the other hand, Janelle, my district partner seemed to be completely enamored by our mentor, hanging on her ever word. I almost felt bad for Janelle, who at 13, she was only a couple years older than my younger brother and I didn't think she stood much of a chance. I wasn't sure if I would fare any better than her, but I was determined to win at any cost.

As I headed to the the poison station, I found my thoughts once I again returning to my brother, Raie. Whom, without me back home, was completely alone. I had practically begged my best friend Aric to take care of him and make sure he stayed safe. Aric had helped me out on more than one occasion- he had been the one to teach about how to use poison and set traps and without him, I doubted that I would have made it this far.

Unlike many of the other tributes who seemed to be making allies, I planned on going at it alone. I wasn't good in groups and preferred to avoid them when possible.

The boy from 11, seemed to have the same idea as me- working by himself.

I watched him from the poison station, as he swung around a crescent sword, a weapon I was far from familiar with, but he seemed to handle with a natural ease. Looking back down at the leaves in my hand, I mixed them into the water and placed it inside the box to be tested.

A high-pitched beeping noise paired with bright green light shined 'SUCCESS' and I smiled to myself. I had officially created Clover Draught- an undetectable, clear poison which would be highly useful in the arena. Apparently the beeping noise had caught the attention of the boy from 11 and he walked over.

"You're pretty good at that," he commented gruffly as he went to sharpen his sword, nearby.

I shrugged, "Thanks," I responded, unsure of where the conversation was going, "I saw your reapings," I suddenly said, unsure of why the words had spilled out of my mouth, "You've got a brother, too, right?"

The boy from 11 instantly, froze and frowned at me, before nodding, "Yeah, we've both got younger brothers out there we want to protect."

"I guess we've both got similar motivations for winning, then..." I trailed off.

"I guess we do," he replied, bluntly, "You know how to use a weapon?" he asked, looking at me, as if he was looking straight through my eyes.

"Unfortunately, my skills are limited to poison and traps," I replied, pausing as I thought for a few seconds, perhaps Adelaide wasn't completely wrong and there was a slight advantage to talking to people, "Listen, I'll be honest with you. I didn't think I wanted to work with anyone, but I think if we worked together we might be able to make it farther...for our brothers. We both owe it to us and to them to give the Games our best shot."

I watched him carefully as he seemed to be contemplating my offer.

"Creed," he finally said.

I frowned, "What?"

"Creed," he repeated, "It's my name."

I nodded, assuming that was as much confirmation as I was going to get from him, "Daryll," I responded.

* * *

 **a/n:** Yay for quick updates! I hope you liked the first training day chapter :) (I, myself, am actually really excited that we're starting to near the games). But anyways, it's everyone's favorite time (or not so favorite): question time!

 **1\. What did you think of Brigid?**

 **2\. What did you think of Darryll?**

 **3\. What do you think of the rising alliances, so far?**

 ** _\- The Careers- Gemma, Valour, Dillon, and Kraken_**

 ** _\- Brigid, Azura, and Sloane_**

 ** _\- Darryll and Creed_**

All my love and thanks and happy holidays to everyone! **\- Cass**


	12. Training Day 2 (Davina & Aisling)

**Training Day 2**

Davina Gage, 13, District 5

I shouldn't have been surprised that Atom ran off to join the Careers the moment they recruited him yesterday afternoon, although to be fair, who could blame him? Working with the careers gave him a severe advantage, one that some shy girl from 5 couldn't even begin to compete with, but to be honest, I already hated his guts, so there was that, too.

Despite my nerves when it came to talking to others, I did have a few things going for me. I had a fair amount of prior experience with a bow and arrow. My family owned a thriving food stall in distict 5, where we sold whatever meat my siblings and I could catch. Unlike the meat which was imported from district 10, which was far more expensive, our locally caught game (though sold smaller portions), was much more affordable for the working class of district five, allowing my family's business to be quite successful.

After focusing yesterday on practicing my weaponry skills, I figured the best plan of action was to focus on finding allies today. I had made a mental list of some of the people I wanted to work with after observing them yesterday.

Finding allies with the exact same skills as me was pointless, so I knew I had to find people who seemed trustworthy but with skills that were different than mine. First on my list were the boy from 7 and the pair from 8, who after yesterday had already joined up together. After speaking with my mentor, Monet, this morning, we both agreed that Kent, Lisle, and Tennor would be a good allies.

The boys both had the sociability I lacked and from observing them yesterday, they had skills in different weapons. I also had no doubt that having Lisle in my corner would be beneficial, in the long run. She was clearly intelligent, which I personally could relate to and appreciate.

While I had a full and complete plan in my head, the hard part was approaching the people I wanted to work with. It was easy for me to come up with plans- I always tended to think 3 steps ahead, but communication was not a skill I had ever possessed.

Deciding to talk to Lisle first, who seemed to share my quieter nature, I approached the crossbow station, which also happened to be the location of the bow and arrow station. Watching Lisle aim the crossbow, I picked up the bow and arrows I had used yesterday and aimed for the target to the right of hers. Letting go at the same time, I couldn't help but smile as I noticed we had both hit bullseyes on our respective targets.

"Nice shooting," I commented, nervously, wiping my sweaty palms against my nylon pants.

Lisle looked over at me, at then at my target, "Not so bad yourself."

As I was about to reply, I noticed Tennor and Kent wander over, who had appeared to be talking in the corner earlier.

"Hey, you're the girl from 5, right?" Tennor asked with a wide smile, which somehow seemed to put my nerves at ease.

"Yeah, that would be me," I replied with a slight chuckle.

If it were possible, his smile seemed to widen even more, "I noticed you and your district partner don't seem to be working together," he noted, as he squinted, trying to recall my name, "Davina, was it?"

"Yes, and yes. My district partner had decided to go an join the careers, but to be honest I don't really mind. He was a bit of a pompous, arrogant jerk, who for some crazy reason, really hates his own district, which is a little ridiculous if you ask me," I replied, eliciting a laugh from the both of them, a slight smile from Lisle.

Kent nodded, "Yeah, I didn't exactly get 'nice guy vibes' from him. But since you're not working with him, maybe you'd like to work with us?" he offered.

So, this was going far easier than I anticipated. Tennor and Kent were doing all the heavy lifting and I couldn't have been happier.

"Yeah, I'd love to. That's actually the reason I came over to talk to Lisle in the first place," I responded, with smile.

"Well then, it's official, we have the perfect team," Kent declared, and I couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

Aisling Shepherd, 16, District 10

I watched in the distance as the girl from 11 and the girl from 12 seemed engrossed in deep conversation, looking far older than their respective ages. It made sense that the two youngest tributes would align, but I really couldn't see either of them making it far, despite their alliance.

It wasn't long before they before they began chatting up the boy from 6, who responded to their request- no doubt about allying- quite eagerly.

I had decided to face the games alone. Unlike the girl from 6, Cassie, who had made it a point to announce to the entire training facility that she would be training (and supposedly winning) alone, I had mostly kept to myself.

My district partner, Dakota, had made the similar choice to work alone, so while we both agreed to make a pact that we wouldn't be the ones to kill each other, we both decided we were best off not working together.

Not having allies gave me the freedom I needed to win these games and as a runner, I needed that freedom to survive.

My mother was a runner during the rebellion, the fastest woman in all of district 10, who would deliver message the rebellion needed, by foot. I happened to be lucky enough to inherit her running abilities, which I knew could really help me during the games, but being in the Capitol was hard, especially without my mother.

My mother was one of the few people out there that truly understood me and the longer I spent in the Capitol, the more I realized I really didn't belong here.

According to my mentor Crispin, whose bluntness had only increased since our first meeting, I wasn't doing so well in the Capitol's eyes. Everyone here either thought I was weird or completely forgettable, meaning I had to really focus on getting a high training score if I was going to have a chance at getting sponsors.

Dakota and I had already completely frustrated both Crispin and Gloriana by refusing to work with allies, but they had only known me for all of five minutes. I knew myself well enough to trust myself, so while Crispin's complete and utter frustration unnerved me, I knew it was for the best. I had to do what was necessary to give myself the best chance I had at winning, even if it meant ignoring Crispin and Gloriana.

Crispin's words echoed in my head: _"If you aren't going to listen to me, then prove to me why I should listen to you."_ In a strange way, he reminded of my best friend Holly, back home. Holly was equally honest, although far more sarcastic than Crispin could ever be. Thinking about Holly I smiled. Everything about Holly reminded me of the home I missed so much, especially the ability to run freely outside.

Unfortunately, there wasn't too much space to run around in the training center, save the agility gauntlet, which I had already run 6 times, making training on it, no longer effective. My only remaining option was to practice with some of the knives I had tried out yesterday.

Looking around, the knives station was currently too crowded from my liking- the boys from 6 and 8, silently working with the daggers the Capitol had set up. Set up a bit to the side, adjacent to the small knives section, a few cleavers were pinned to a board.

Heading for the cleavers, I was surprised by how balanced it felt in my hands. Unlike Dakota, who came from a family of butchers, I had never really used a cleaver before and was always more comfortable with a dagger. Nevertheless, I remained with the cleaver in my hand, moving it back and forth between my hands, getting used to the weight of the weapon.

Part of the games was adapting to the unknown and if the cleaver was any indicator of what was to come, perhaps I did stand a chance after all.

* * *

 **a/n:** Yay another chapter up! Who loved that slight throwback to Crispin (who was sorta back by popular demand)? Anyways time for questions!

 **1\. What did you think of Davina?**

 **2\. What did you think of Aisling?**

 **3\. What do you think of the rising alliances, so far?**

 _\- The Careers- Gemma, Valour, Dillon, Kraken, and Atom_

 _\- Brigid, Azura, and Sloane_

 _\- Darryll and Creed_

 ** _\- Davina, Kent, Tennor, and Lisle_**

 ** _\- Raft, Corinne, and Janelle (more on next chapter)_**

 ** _\- Going at it alone: Cassie, Aisling, and Dakota_**

Hope those of you on break are having a happy holidays and those of you who aren't quite yet there, keep up the hardwork! All my love! **\- Cass**


	13. Training Day 3 (Raft & Sloane)

**Training Day 3**

Raft Spence, 15, District 6

When Cassie had announced to the entire training center that she would be facing the games alone, I realized that meant that _I_ was on my own. I had hoped that having a district partner meant that I had a built-in ally, but it had become increasingly clear that wasn't the case. It wasn't that I didn't like talking to people- if fact that was one of the few things I could actually do- but having to choose who I wanted to work with was where the problem began.

My entire life I had never been a particularly decisive person. Back home, my parents owned District 6's railway station, so money had never been much of any issue for me, but despite that, not unlike many of the others in my district, my decisions had always been made for me my parents. They were so overprotective and I had never expected to be reaped, but yet here I was, on training day 3, preparing for the games.

I had spent the last two days learning how to use a dagger. I was determined not to be helpless in that arena and since I was rendered without an ally, I knew learning at least some weaponry skills would be necessary. I'd like to think I had become at least somewhat adept with the dagger, but after watching Janelle use a hammer, whatever I confidence I had was shattered.

Yesterday afternoon, Corinne and Janelle, the girls from 11 and 12 approached me about allying. I agreed immediately and things just naturally fell into place. At first glance, it would appear that none of us stood a chance- three of the younger tributes in the game, Corinne and Janelle being the youngest. But I saw something in them. I saw something in us- potential.

While Corinne couldn't seem to pick up any skills with a weapon, it was clear that she was smart and attentive and seemed to have a good read on most of the tributes. She already had gone around observing everyone's strengths a weaknesses and planning who to avoid during the Bloodbath. Janelle, on the other hand, surprised me. The girl at 13, had been working at the mines with a pick axe since she was 10 years old and the skills easily converted over to a hammer. We were a bit of a rag-tag group and most certainly underdogs, but we were all good, kind-hearted people, willing to work together so at least one of us could survive.

As I heard the bell ring for lunch, I quickly headed for the lunch table, where an array of Capitol food was being served. Taking my seat next to my newfound allies, I couldn't help but smile watching the way their eyes lit up when they saw the food. I hadn't even been a week since I had been away from home, but I already felt I had a wider perspective on life.

For the first time, I truly appreciated what I had.

"Hey, Raft, could you pass me the chicken legs?" Janelle asked me as I watched her inhale two slices of bread.

I hesitantly handed her the plate with the chicken, "You know Janelle, you should probably slow down. You're going to feel sick if you keep eating at this pace, especially right after running that gauntlet."

"I can't help it. I never get to eat this much food. Back home all I ever got was three rationed down meals a day and if I was lucky maybe I got an extra piece of bread. But here? I can actually feel _full_ ," she responded, taking a large bite from the chicken leg.

"Seriously, Janelle, I think Raft's right," Corinne chimed in, "You can eat whatever you want, but slow down, girl."

Janelle laughed, and crossed her arms good naturedly, "Fine. But nobody's allowed to touch the cupcake- that's mine."

"I promise I won't eat you cupcake," I chuckled, "Although, I can't make any promises about the lemon bars..."

It wasn't that we were blissfully ignorant or just completely unaware but if this conversation had been heard out of context, no one would have believed we were three children just about to be sent off to our likely deaths. But the happiness and optimism? We needed it.

We needed hope.

* * *

Sloane Lovett, 15, District 7

Being here, in the Capitol wasn't easy. It felt like everything bad in my life was a result of the Capitol actions and I just wanted to go back home.

10 years ago, my mother and sister were fighters in the Rebellion. My mother, an underground teacher who taught about the rebellion, was killed in a fire- no doubt started by the Capitol and my sister was hung at the mere age of 15 for treason, the same age I am now. It's likely I would have faced a similar fate, if not for my father and brother being peacekeepers.

As the war came to an end, my father faced the same fate as my sister and my mother- death. In a last ditch effort to keep the Rebellion alive, a group of rebels sneaked into our house and slit my father's throat. I was 5 years old.

Since then my brother took care of me. As a peacekeeper, he made just enough money to support the two of us, until I became old enough to start working myself. I mostly just cut down trees, although with my penchant for starting fires, I had to be careful.

So, if I had been told, right after I had been reaped, that I would be working with the girl from 2 and the girl from 4, two of the most Pro-Capitol districts, it's likely I would have burst out into uncontrollable laughter, but much to my surprise they were the absolute perfect allies.

Neither of them were like their district partners- crazy, Pro-Hunger Games careers with a desire to kill. They were outliers, like me, who didn't really seem to fit into a box either.

Seeing as it was our last day of training, we had spent the morning training together with our respective weaposn of choice and after lunch, began working on a plan for the games. My mentor, Jason Sycamore, had advised me to be careful when it came to trusting them, but at this point I didn't have any other choice. Jason was the first victor of the Hunger Games. Part of why he won was his experience as a Rebellion fighter, back during the Dark Days.

However, nowadays, he just seemed cynical, like his heart wasn't in helping us win. Even Kent, with his ridiculous amount of charm couldn't seem to get Jason to be anything other than a grizzled, old man. At just 26 years of age, Jason was perhaps the oldest soul I had ever met and I decided that if I was able to win, I would refuse to let myself become like him. I would do everything in my power to help my tributes win.

I would never just give up like that.

While Jason frustrated me, I knew I had to remain focused. Leaning in towards Brigid and Azura, so we could talk, I nodded, "Alright, so let's go over our plan, one more time, just to be clear."

"We try to avoid the careers," Brigid began, "And try to get whatever we can from the arena. I'll try to get things for trap making and disguises. Azura and Sloane, you two try to get anything sharp weapons- knives, axes, spears...whatever you can."

"If we get separated, we head North and try to meet up," Azura added, quietly before pausing, "Wait...how do we tell which direction is North, again?"

"Look for the direction the moss the grows on the trees or plants," Brigid and I said at the same time, in unison.

Brigid frowned, "How did you know that?" she asked, in surprise.

"It's a trick we use in district 7, all time. There's trees everywhere so it's pretty easy to get lost. We use it to keep our questions. Although the better question, is how do you know, Miss District 2?"

"I read about it," she explained with a laugh, "Plus, I have a pretty good story about a prank I pulled including moss, although I don't think this is exactly the time for that, so I'll save that one for later," she added.

I smiled, "Alright then, looks like we've got ourselves a plan."

* * *

 **a/n:** Sorry this took so long! I sprained my ankle while skiing so I've been a little out of commission. I hope you liked the last training day chapter. I'm really hoping to get to the Bloodbath (or at the least the arena reveal) before my break ends and I head back to Uni. Anyways, questions!:

 **1\. What did you think of Raft?**

 **2\. What did you think of Sloane?**

 **3\. What do you think of the rising alliances, so far?**

 _\- The Careers- Gemma, Valour, Dillon, Kraken, and Atom_

 ** _\- Brigid, Azura, and Sloane_**

 _\- Darryll and Creed_

 _\- Davina, Kent, Tennor, and Lisle_

 _\- Aisling and Dakota_

 ** _\- Raft, Janelle, and Corinne_**

 _\- Pascal, Malikah, Winston, and Khara (more on next chapter)_

\- Going at it Alone: C _assie, Aisling, and Dakota_

Thanks for all your support! **\- Cass**


	14. Private Sessions (Khara & Creed)

**Private Sessions**

Khara Byron, 16, District 9

They had decided to call us in by a random generator this year instead of by district- if anything, it just added even more stress to the whole thing. As I glanced up, I noticed the first name flashed across the screen- NEMO WARNOCK. The intimidating boy from 4 shuffled out of the holding room already looking prepared to fight. I crossed my fingers hoping I wouldn't have to follow up his act.

The way the seats were situated, district 9 was placed right next to district 3 and while sitting next to my allies should have done something to relax my nerves, I could still feel my heart hammering against my rib cage. Looking over at Winston, my district partner, he offered me a bright smile which did little to slow my racing heart, but brought a slight curve to my lips. Turning to my right, I watched as Pascal, the boy from 3, looked around the holding room, seemingly observing the entire place.

Winston and I had decided to join forces with the pair from 3 on a bit of a whim- the girl, Malikah seemed nice enough and she was the one who proposed the alliance in the first place and what from I gathered, she was pretty perceptive. Pascal, on the other hand, was far more hesitant to join our group. In my opinion, Pascal seemed completely emotionless and distant, but from what I could tell, he was also incredibly intelligent, which made him a good ally.

Between Malikah, Winston, and I, we tried a lot of encouraging and persuasion, but I quickly realized the best way to appeal to Pascal was through logic. Explaining to him how having a solid set of allies would logically advance him further in the games seemed to finally get him on board. For me, I was rather glad to be working with someone that intelligent, instead of against them.

Back home, I lived with my parents and three siblings- two older brothers and a younger brother. We never had much money in our family, so I had to learn to toughen up quick. When I began training here at the Capitol, I realized that working in the fields of district 9 since I was eleven had taught me a lot- but most importantly it had taught me how to _endure_.

Suddenly, the lights flashed again and the second name appeared on the screen- KHARA BYRON.

It was me.

"You've got this Khara, just relax and don't second guess yourself," Winston advised me, with another smile. His vote of confidence, while no more a small gesture, was much appreciated.

Standing up slowly, I quietly made my way over to the guards who escorted me to the entrance of the training room. I heard a beep and the doors opened. Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside.

"District Nine Female, you may now begin," a pleasant but clearly robotic voice stated as another beep sounded. Yesterday Malikah and I had come up with a plan for each of our training sessions and I did my best to recall what she had said. She had told me to start flashy and grab the Gamemakers' attention.

Doing as she had advised, I headed over to the spear station. In comparison to a scythe, spears were the most similar in weight which is why I had chosen to train with it as a weapon. I could feel Gamemakers' eyes watching my every move and my hands began to shake. I couldn't do this.

 _No._ I quickly said to myself. _You have to do this, Khara. Calm down and get yourself together. You did this a million times during training. Relax._

Lining up my shot with the spear, I focused on the target and then launched it with all the might I could muster. I had hit the center of the ring, a little to the left of the bullseye, but a good shot, no less. Looking over at the Gamemakers' reactions, I tried to gauge what they thought of my shot. Their faces betrayed nothing, so I continued.

Grabbing another spear, I aimed for the next target and the pattern continued- the shots beginning to blur together, until another beep sounded.

"Thank you, District Nine Female, your private session is now complete. Please proceed to exit the training center and follow your assigned guard to your next location," the robotic voice instructed.

Looking at my targets I bit my lip nervously- it wasn't perfect, but it was a lot better than I had anticipated. I took one final look at the Gamemakers and left the training center.

 _I hope you've done good enough, Khara_ , _I hope you've done good enough._

* * *

Creed Alfond, 17, District 11

I had assumed that the introduction of the random generator meant that I would have likely gone earlier than I typically would have as the district 11 male, but it was beginning to look like that was not the case. As CASSIE LONG appeared bright on the screen and the girl from district 6 was escorted out of the holding room, I instantly realized I was the last one remaining.

My ally Daryll had been 6th to leave and my district partner, Corinne had been 9th to be called in. I didn't feel guilty about abandoning my district partner, it wasn't like Corinne had much of a chance and getting attached to people like her would only lower my chances of winning. Not to mention, she was doing fine on her own, during out last check in with our mentor, Sirco, she had found herself two solid allies.

I, on the other hand, hadn't expected to ally with anyone, but Daryll was a good person to work with- if anyone besides me deserved to win, other than me, it was him.

As the time passed, I realized I actually didn't mind being alone. In the Capitol it felt like I was constantly being surrounded with people and the moment to myself right before I was about to be called in was actually quite beneficial for me.

I wasn't nervous unlike some of the other tributes who had gone before me- just prepared to show what I had.

I had lost track of time by the time CREED ALFOND flashed on the screen and the guards motioned for me to follow. They locked the holding room behind me and led me to the training room. The doors opened and I was greeted by a pre-recorded audio clip, "District Eleven Male, you may now begin."

"I want a trainer," I announced. The woman in charge of the training center had informed us yesterday we could request a trainer to spar with as a part of our private session to show off our skills.

A minute passed by and a trainer was yet to appear. The Gamemakers had turned their attention towards their tablets and look rather bored.

"I SAID, I WANT A FREAKIN' TRAINER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. There was a moment of silence and the entire room seemed to freeze until I saw a door open and a trainer walked out.

Not once, throughout all three days of training, had I seen this trainer before, and it wasn't like he had a forgettable face. The man was easily in his early thirties- slick, jet black hair with neon green streaks and dark indigo eyes glared at me as the man stepped into the sparring ring.

The trainer and I eyed each other for the better half of a minute, waiting to see who would make the first move. Clenching my jaw, I threw the first punch, which the trainer easily blocked- this man was definitely a far more worthy opponent than any of the other trainers I had sparred with thus far. Throwing a quick look at the Gamemakers, who's attention had been returned to me, I gave a wicked smile.

This time the trainer decided to play more offensive with punch at my throat, which I quickly blocked out of instinct. Perhaps it was the adrenaline or simply the rush of fighting a new opponent, but it was as if a switch had turned on inside of me, and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

The trainer was no doubt a trained fighter, his moves far more precise and sharp, whereas mine were fiercer and sharper. Everything I knew about fighting I had picked up on the streets of district 11. As a scammer, I had to learn how to defend myself for if and when a deal went sideways.

My closest friend, Jamely and I did business drug house to drug house in the district, offering some deals to the local criminals. When they would least expect it, Jamely and I made a dash for it with the money, leaving the druggies without anything.

The money we made was enough for me to support my family with their basic needs and despite the occasional scuffle, we've yet to be caught once.

As the fighting between the trainer and I intensified, I could already feel the places I would have bruises tomorrow. Two uppercuts followed by a right jab and a knee and the trainer was laying flat on the mat and I stood above victorious. The Gamemakers' mouths were agape and I didn't wait for the robotic voice to finish it's announcement before I marched out of the room, head held high.

My work spoke for itself.

* * *

 **a/n:** Yay, for action packed chapters! So this I guess is a little preview of what's to come in a couple more chapters but I hope you enjoyed! I did my best to write the fight scene with the Creed and the trainer. I don't really know any fighting but I've been kickboxing for a year and a half, so all of that is based on my kickboxing experience XD. On that note, the questions!

 **1\. What did you think of Khara?**

 **2\. What did you think of Creed?**

 **3\. Of the final 4 chapters leading up to the games, which chapter are you most looking forward to (Training Score Reveals, Interviews, Final Thought/Countdown, Arena Reveal)? Why?**

Let's keep this thing going! **\- Cass**


	15. Training Score Reveal (Malikah & Corine)

**Training Scores Reveal**

Malikah Goths, 16, District 3

"Why are you so happy about a four?"

"Why wouldn't I be happy about a four?" I responded, to my mentor, L.C. who was apparently less than satisfied with my score.

L.C. sighed heavily, "I was hoping for at least a five, like Pascal. If I'm going to rally your sponsors, it's going to be a hard sell with a _four_. A four in their minds equals a Bloodbath tribute."

L.C.'s words did little to alter my current emotions. As far as I was concerned, my plan was working to perfection. The reason I wasn't disappointed with a four was because I had wanted a four. From what I had seen in the past games, sponsors, as beneficial as they were, would only get you so far. If I managed to undersell myself, especially to the other tributes, I knew I fared a better chance in the arena.

"You're throwing it." Pascal finally said, flatly.

I had done my best to keep my strategy under wraps, but I had a sinking feeling my district partner, Pascal was on to me. He was far to observant and intelligent to not be suspicious.

I frowned, as I shook my head, attempting him not continue, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You could do better than a four. I watched you during training. You and Khara made an entire elaborate plan for your private session. The only logical explanation is that you purposefully did not do you best..." he trailed off.

So apparently, Pascal was worse at picking up on social cues than I had thought.

"Is he right?" L.C. asked, her jaw clenching as she did so, arms folding in that oh-so-judgmental manner, "Did you throw it? I want you to be honest, Malikah. I can't help you if you aren't open with me."

"I think Pascal is mistaken. I think he tends to over-analyze things. Of course I did my best," I responded with the most genuine smile that could fool just about anyone. It was a trick I realized was even more effective in the Capitol.

Pascal's head snapped to look at me, "No. I'm not mistaken. I'm right but I do not understand why you are lying. Playing weak a smart strategy."

I sighed. He clearly wasn't going to let up and I supposed if I were to reveal my plan to anyone, it should be L.C. and Pascal. Pascal, while incredibly intelligent, could be susceptible to my manipulation later on and if this is what it took to build trust with him, then perhaps this could be an opportunity. " _Fine_. I did throw my training session and your right, it is part of my plan," I admitted, slowly, "But you cannot tell anyone, Pascal, and that includes Khara and Winston, _understood_?"

"Okay," Pascal replied simply, his mind already returning back to the training scores playing on the screen. After our scores had been revealed I had lost interest, training scores, like sponsors meant very little. Just as I had skewed my training score, I knew the Capitol tended to score those from districts 1,2, and 4, higher simply due to their loyalty during the war and who knows, perhaps some other tributes were mirroring my own strategy.

No matter what the Capitol claimed, everything leading up to the Games was frivolous. All that truly matters is what goes on during the Games, in the arena, because that is when life and death really comes into play. Despite their attempts to control every aspect the Games, at the end of the day, what I decide will be my choices.

The reason why the Capitol watches the Hunger Games is because it's real. It's a really just change from their typical scripted entertainment and endless Pro-Capitol propaganda.

There are no second chances for tributes and that is what makes the Games interesting.

* * *

Corinne Orchid, 12, District 11

"Why on Earth are you taking _notes_?" Creed asked with a frown, "You know we'll get pamphlets will all this information tomorrow, right?"

"My mother always told me that you remember things better if you write them down," I replied with a slight smile as I scribbled down the girl from 9's score, which had just been announced as 8 by Kastor Clemmons.

Metallics seemed to be in fashion in the Capitol, seeing as Kastor had gold hair, a silver suit, and a ridiculous amount of bronzer applied to the point where it was borderline offensive. He looked more robotic than human.

I never understood fashion back home, much less at the Capitol. I was lucky if my older sister, Layana, had grown out of her clothes and I received a new hand-me-down. I didn't mind hand-me-downs at all. I was one of the lucky ones back in district 11, seeing as my family was able to afford 3 meals a day for all four of us.

"That's funny, my mother used to tell me the same thing," Sirco chimed in, with a sheepish grin, "although I never really took to writing things down. I much prefer using Capitol Tech."

"Well, not all of us are victors who can afford Capitol Tech," I added, with a teasing grin. At 17, Sirco was too much older than me and we had gotten along surprisingly well. I had never rooted for a tribute as hard as I did for Sirco, last year. There was something about an underdog like him winning that put the Hunger Games into perspective.

He also was the same age as my sister, who he apparently had gone to school with. It was a small connection and I would have imagined that Layana would have bragged about it non-stop if she had made the connection herself. If I made it back, I would definitely have to tell her...in hindsight, if I made it back, then the fact she went to school with a Victor would be irrelevant. She would be _sisters_ with a victor and I wouldn't mind her bragging at all- I'd probably partake in some of that myself.

Before Sirco, district 11 had no victors and I couldn't help but feel that having a mentor who had won the games was an extreme benefit. Sirco had gone through all of this just last year and seemed to really want the best for Creed and I.

I worried how I fared in these games. I couldn't image that my training score was to be too high. Raft had scored a 6, which wasn't too bad and I could only hope that I didn't do too much worse. As for my other ally, Janelle, I had a feeling she had done well for herself. Everything about Janelle was unexpected and I loved that about her.

While I had allied myself with both Raft and Janelle, I found myself truly drawn to Janelle. She had been the first person to seriously approach me during training and didn't completely dismiss me due to my age. We had only known each other a couple days but I already found myself calling her a friend. I would also be lying if I said I didn't have the ever slightest crush on her.

My mind couldn't comprehend that at the very least, one of us wouldn't make it out alive. As much as I knew I had to win, I hoped that if it wasn't me, Janelle or Raft would be crowned victors.

It was a strange coincidence that both Creed and I ended up working with the pair of twelve, but separately. It wasn't new for the tributes from Districts 11 and 12 to ally, but it usually never happened quite like this. I suppose something about having more shared life experiences attracted us to one another. We were equals.

As I looked at the TV waiting for Kastor to reveal my score, I bit my lip nervously.

"And with a score of 5, we have Miss Corinne Orchid of district 11 and with a score of 9, Mr. Creed Alfond of the same district," Kastor finally announced.

My eyes along with Sirco's went directly to Creed, "You got 9!" I exclaimed, truly happy for him, my score suddenly feeling irrelevant, "That's really wonderful! Congrats, Creed."

Creed seemed to want to make eye contact with either of us and shrugged, "Thanks..."

"Hey, 5's not a bad score either, Corinne," Sirco added, "Two people scored lower than you and you tied with two other people, so I'm proud of the both of you."

"Thanks, Sirco, that means a lot," I grinned.

His faith did mean a lot.

The strange thing about this situation was that the longer I spent here, the more I saw the kindness and goodness in people. It strange to think that there could be such a light in dark times.

Hope was important and hope was powerful- perhaps powerful enough for me to pull out a win.

* * *

 **a/n:** Sorry, it's taken me so long. Also, this is unedited to all mistakes are mine. I just really wanted to get this chapter out XD Now that school is back in swing, updates will be more sporadic, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less! Updates will take a little more time, but I promise I am in no way giving up on this story at all. Life just gets busy sometimes, as I'm sure you all know :D Question time!:

 **1\. What did you think of Malikah?**

 **2\. What did you think of Corinne?**

 **3\. What do you think of the training scores below?**

 **Tribute List**

 **District One:  
** **Male:** Valour Porter: 9  
 **Female:** Gemma Merlot: 9

 **District Two:**  
 **Male:** Dillon Ricci: 11 _  
_ **Female:** Brigid Cearra: 6

 **District Three:**  
 **Male:** Pascal Townsend: 5  
 **Female:** Malikah Goths: 4

 **District Four:**  
 **Male:** Nemo "Kraken" Warnock: 10  
 **Female:** Azura Kayle: 7 **  
**

 **District Five:**  
 **Male:** Atom Beaker: 9  
 **Female:** Davina Gage: 7

 **District Six:**  
 **Male:** Raft Spence: 6  
 **Female:** Cassie Long: 6

 **District Seven:**  
 **Male:** Kent Timberland: 10  
 **Female:** Sloane Lovette: 6

 **District Eight:**  
 **Male:** Tennor Blankette _:_ 5 _  
_ **Female:** Lisle Ellis: 7

 **District Nine:**  
 **Male:** Winston Grainelle: 4 _  
_ **Female:** Khara Byron: 8

 **District Ten:**  
 **Male:** Dakota Branson: 6  
 **Female:** Aisling Shepherd: 7

 **District Eleven:**  
 **Male:** Creed Alfond: 9  
 **Female:** Corinne Orchid: 5

 **District Twelve:**  
 **Male:** Darryll Rimmond: 8  
 **Female:** Janelle Ashton: 6

See you next chapter! **\- Cass**


	16. Interviews (Atom & Janelle)

**Interviews**

Atom Beaker, 18, District 5

Age and stress did not suit Monet Locklear well; her dark circles and apparent wrinkles aged her at least a decade and the heavy, Capitolite makeup she wore did nothing to save her appearance. So, of course I got stuck with the old lady mentor who seemed to fuss about all the smallest of details.

As she messed with my tie, I simply thought about how I could have had Reyna Soleigh of district 9, with her long, blonde hair and nice legs or even Celia Brickwell, from district 2, who while batshit crazy, was at least hot. But _no_ , I was stuck with Monet who at 60 years of age could have easily been 600. She could best be described as _prim_ and it was fair to say neither of us particularly liked each other.

On the other hand, Monet had taken a quick liking to my district partner, Davina. It didn't bother me in the slightest, seeing as I could win these games on my own. I had already allied with the Careers, whom I could easily beat when it came time and from what I had heard Monet say, I was incredibly well-received by the Capitol. Not bad for a person who's mentor seemed to be actively rooting against them...or at least showing overt favoritism.

As one of the stagehands ushered me to the wings of the stage, I could see Davina still on stage finishing up her interview with Kastor Clemmons. As the audience gave one final round of applause, Davina exited the stage walking by me, muttering quick and forced, "Good luck."

"Don't need it," I responded, with the roll of my eyes as I prepared the saunter on to the stage.

"And next up, I'll hope you'll help me in welcoming a Capitol favorite- Atom Beaker!" Kastor announced as I made my way on to the stage waving to the audience, eventually taking a seat as the cheering died down.

"Welcome, Atom, it's a pleasure to have you here. You've already become quite popular throughout the Capitol and I'd love to begin by talking about your training score. You received a 9, which is the _highest_ we've ever seen from district 5 in all of Hunger Games history..." Kastor began.

I chuckled with ease, "The 9? That's just a small bite of what you'll be seeing. I'm sure I could have gotten a 12, if I really wanted. I have to keep some tricks for the arena, don't I?"

"Oh absolutely," Kastor nodded, "So, turning to more personal matters, can you tell us anything about life, back home?"

"Unlike my district partner, I'm not the biggest fan of my district. It's boring and there's not much to do. I'm not particularly close with my parents, but I have enough friends so it doesn't really matter."

Kastor smiled invitingly, "Well, I was hoping to hear something about...a certain Mayor's daughter?" he prodded, "And a child?"

I couldn't help but wonder how they had gotten ahold of that information. It wasn't exactly district 5's best kept secret, but it wasn't like the mayor didn't try to keep everything under wraps.

"We hooked up once, it wasn't ever a thing," I replied, "And who really knows if I'm the father. It's not like that girl's particularly known for keep her legs closed..." I trailed off bitterly before remembering where I was, "But if you're asking if I'm single- the answer is yes," I affirmed, causing the audience to cheer loudly. _God_ , these people were easy to please.

"That's not quite what I was expecting," Kastor responded, eyes wide, clearly slightly taken aback, "But that'll do. I'm sure _any_ lady would be happy to have you if you return back a victor."

Something about the way Kastor seemed to have to force the words out made me wonder if his comment was truly sincere, but that didn't matter. There was no _if_ I returned as victor, only _when_ I return as victor.

* * *

Janelle Ashton, 13, District 12

I had never worn such a fancy dress in my life. It was a short and sleeveless slate gray number with a dust of light sparkles that made me look at least 16. It was the kind of dress that I loved but my parents would never let me out of the house wearing- not like I could afford anything like it anyways.

If this had been any other occasion, I would have been excited to do an interview- especially one that would be aired live on TV. Talking to people is what I did best and I would always be happy to entertain an audience, but given the circumstances, my excitement was replaced with a sense of melancholy. As Kastor announced my name and I walked out on stage, I found that any hint of nerves I had earlier was replaced with an effortless smile, which seemed to come naturally to me.

"Welcome, Miss Ashton, you look beautiful tonight," Kastor complimented, and the whistle from the audience seemed to imply that the audience agreed.

I grinned, "Thank you so much. It's actually crazy to be wearing this dress. On my way to the mines where I work, I always used to pass the giant billboard for Venus Chaquetti designs in awe and it's amazing to think I'm wearing one of her dresses now. I guess you could say it's one more thing I've crossed off my bucket list."

The audience laughed. In hindsight, seeing as I was about to be sent into the games, to likely die, the a bucket list joke seemed morbid, but the audience seemed to find it charming, which was all that really mattered.

"What a wonderful story!" Kastor exclaimed, with a bright smile, "Well, now that we know you have a good taste in fashion, I feel that the Capitol will agree with me when I say you'll be spending your victor money wisely, if you win."

I shrugged, "As much as I would love to spend all my money on Venus Chaquetti gown and Artemis Levion shoes, if I win the money, most of it will go supporting my family. My mother, stepdad, and siblings each work ridiculously long shifts in the mines and nothing would make me happier than to return home and be able to financially support my family. They've sacrificed so much for me so that I could simply have a food on my table and clothes on my back, so to be able to pay them back would mean the world to me," I explained, "But, I'm not going to lie...with a little bit of the extra winnings, I am totally down for going on a Capitol shopping spree."

"How wonderful, now speaking of you siblings, is this your brother?" Kastor asked, as a photo of my older brother, my younger sister, and I appeared on the screen. It was one of the few we had. Photographs were expensive, but a few weeks ago my mother insisted we had at least one photo of the thee Ashton siblings taken.

The audience cheered as I nodded, "Yes, that would be my older brother Aidan and my younger sister Kira. Aidan is 19 and Kira is 11," I confirmed.

"Well, I think it's fair to say your family has some good genetics," he joked as another photo from the same day appeared of just my brother on the screen.

I, for one, was positive that Aidan was mortified right now. While my sister and I both happened to be fairly confident, outgoing people, Aidan tended to be a bit more on the shy side and was rather self-conscious about his appearance. Kira and I loved to tease him about his good looks but I knew that he would be very embarrassed about the conversation happening on Panem-wide television.

At the end of the day, my family was everything to me. My father was a rebellion fighter killed during the last days of the rebellion during a major bombing of district 13, which ultimately led to the fall of my entire district. The rest of my family and I fled to district 12 for refuge, and we've lived there ever since. I still have vague memories of district 13, but seeing as I was 4 when we left, I don't remember much.

"But enough about your family, we're here to talk about you, Janelle," Kastor continued, as the screen returned back to it's '9th Annual Hunger Games' projection, "You've made quite the impression on your fellow tributes. Both Raft and Corinne gushed about you during their interviews although now I can I see why."

My hand went to my heart as I blushed slightly, "Thank you, that's very sweet. Raft and Corinne are truly _the best_. I am so lucky to have found two kindred spirits here and their friendship is what's kept me going. Speaking of Corinne she told me something- it's in your darkest times you find the brightest light- it's stuck with me the entire day but I'd like to think our friendship is one of the best things to happen to me here."

The entire audience 'aww'ed' and I couldn't help but smile even wider. This was actually going pretty well and I just hoped that this was a good sign that the games could perhaps go my way as well.

* * *

 **a/n:** Yay another chapter up! The interviews were really fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed them as much as I did! It was interesting because Atom and Janelle are total foils for one another which made the juxtaposition of their POV's so much more fun to write. (*Side note* omg, we are getting so close to the games I can almost taste it!) Anyways time for questions!

 **1\. What did you think of Atom?**

 **2\. What did you think of Janelle?**

 **3\. Any arena guesses? (I have something really cool planned, which is pretty much impossible to guess because I've literally dropped no hints, but I'm excited to see what you guys come up with!)**

Hope all of you are having an amazing day! Thank you for all your continued support. **\- Cass**


	17. Countdown (Dillon & Winston)

**Countdown**

Dillion Ricci, 18, District 2

My jaw clenched as I glanced at the clock- 5 minutes left. 5 minutes until it began. From the way my heart beat in frantic anticipation and excitement, I had a sinking feeling that the waiting was worse part of it all. I was ready.

The Capitol had all dressed us in our '9th Annual Hunger Games' clothing- a deep navy blue nylon tracksuit with our names and districts in gold embroidery across the back of the light jackets we had been given. In the past years, tribute outfits had never included jackets and I couldn't help but wonder if the jacket had been given for a reason- either to help us or throw us off.

If we were about to be thrown into a hot climate of any sorts, we'd be thrown off guard seeing as we'd be expecting a cooler climate- it would the perfect trick and would make for an interesting bloodbath. Or perhaps I was overthinking it all and the Capitol just wanted some more easy merchandise to sell. I assumed that the latter of my two thoughts were correct seeing as how after the last games, everyone wanted Sirco Till's glasses. The games were just one part business, one part entertainment, one part a reminder.

Going into the Bloodbath, I knew I had an advantage- one of the first to have formal training for the games and proceed to volunteer. My mentor, Claudius, was the first volunteer but had volunteered without any formal training. Even within the other upper districts, few chose to train like us- they preferred to not tamper with their fates.

My parents had me when they were young- 18 and 19 years old to be exact and didn't come from the wealthiest of backgrounds, despite being able to make ends meet without much struggle. I had already decided they wouldn't be joining my brothers and I in Victor's Village when I won.

When the Academy was first established, my parents automatically enrolled my younger twin brothers and I into the Academy, in hopes of gaining a son as a Victor, as they so _selflessly_ thought that it would be just splendid for them to live the rest of their lives in luxury.

It was so easy for the both of them to put on the facade that they cared about my brothers and I public, but only the three of us knew it was a farce. As I chanced another look at the countdown clock, it felt as if time couldn't move any slower. Barely a minute had passed and I could feel the excited energy begin to fade away only to be replaced by sheer determination.

I had gone over my Bloodbath strategy multiple times with Claudius- one of the perks of having my own, personal mentor. I would do what I did best- rack up a kill count, and show the Capitol exactly who I was and unlike the boy from 4, I didn't plan on playing dirty- torturing the other tributes. I just wanted simple, clean kills that would get the job done.

As I leaned against the tube that I knew would be carrying me up into the arena, I heard the sound of a knock before the door opened and in walked Claudius.

"Celia's with Brigid," he informed me, as he took a seat on the opposite side of the room, "so I figured I'd pay you a visit. Besides, your irritating escort, Berrick insisted I wish the both of you a quick good luck, as if it'll change anything in that arena..." he muttered off.

"Thanks," I responded, flatly, knowing that neither of us were fans of these pleasantries. I could appreciate that politeness wasn't necessary between us.

Claudius gave me a quick nod before looking at his own watch, then back to the large countdown clock on the wall, making an apparent adjustment on his watch to match.

"Any last questions?" he inquired not bothering to look up from his watch and he continued to fiddle with it.

I shrugged, "No. I'm good...just tired of waiting."

"Well, boy, you better enjoy you last few moments of promised life before you lose all sense of certainty," he responded, "don't be in such a rush. That'll get you killed in that arena."

I sighed, knowing he was right, but I couldn't help it. I was just ready.

* * *

Winston Grainelle, 12, District 9

"How are you doing?" My mentor, Reyna asked me as she hurried into the holding room, "Sorry, I know came later than expected. President Clarith had me _entertaining_ one of her friends and I wanted to make sure I checked in with Khara, as well..." she trailed off apologetically.

"I'm alright," I responded with a trace of a smile on my face. I didn't know if 'alright' were the right words to describe my feelings but it seemed to be the right choice for the moment.

I noted the smudges of makeup on her cheeks and certain sadness in her eyes. I supposed that it could be because she was sending Khara and I into the arena but I had a feeling it had more to do with President Clarith's agenda, than anything else. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on in the Capitol and I truly felt bad for Reyna. She was only 16, the same age as Khara and already responsible for so much.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" Reyna asked me as she took as seat next to me a wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder.

I thought for a moment, "When you get back to district 9, if I'm not there, just make sure my sister's okay and tell her that I love her."

I could see the tears brimming at her eyes as she responded, "I promise you I'll do that Winston, but don't give up hope yet. Okay? I want you to promise me you'll try. I know you're young, but I was young too when I won. I was 13, not much older than you, so I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Rey," I grinned laughing lightly as I thought about my sister, she had practically raised me my entire life seeing as my parents had drug issues. After the rebellion failed, my parents who were fighters turned to morphine as their escape from district 9's poverty so my sister and I were left to fend for ourselves. Things were far from perfect at our house but I figured my life could be worse.

I was lucky to have amazing friends back home and a sibling who never abandoned me even in our darkest of days.

"So, do you have any guesses for the arena?" Reyna asked me, her mood apparently lighter, as well.

I smiled sheepishly, as the both of knew I wasn't exactly the best at guessing, especially because my memory didn't allow me to remember too many of the other arenas, "I think that would be a better question for Khara, she's good at this kind of stuff. Personally, I hope it's just a giant wheat field like the ones back home," I joked, knowing that a giant wheat field would make for very boring games.

Reyna looked as if she was about to respond both both our eyes were instantly drawn to the tube as it finally clicked open.

"Tributes, please enter your boarding tubes now, there are now 45 seconds until the games begin. Mentors, please exit the training room at this moment." the same female voice from the training room announced over the speaker, her voice ringing loud and clear.

"Well, looks like that my cue to leave," Reyna said with a small smile, giving me a quick hug as one of the room's guards helped her out of the room while the other motioned for me to enter the tube. "Do your best and don't worry about anything else. You have solid allies and you're quick on your feet."

"Good luck, Win! I believe in you." Reyna called out as she was rushed out of the room, giving me one final wave as I watched the last hint of her long blonde hair disappear behind the door she had entered just moments ago.

I felt my heart drop to the floor as I slowly entered the tube, as instructed, swallowing deeply- 10 seconds left.

The time seemed to be flying as my heart rate sped up and I felt my adrenaline begin to kick in. The guard closed the door from other side and I did my best to control my breathing.

 _5 seconds left._

 _4 seconds left._

 _3 seconds left._

 _2 seconds left._

 _1 second left._

"Am I going to die?" I whispered to myself, fearfully as the clock flashed 0.

And then all the lights disappeared.

* * *

 **a/n:** Omg! I did it! I got through all the POV's! _*Mini dance party*_ But anyways, next chapter is Arena Reveal and I hope you guys like what I have planned. I just wanted to say, thank you all for all the incredible support, it means so so so much to me. Also, along with the Arena Reveal next chapter will have a little recap so you'll be reminded of all the tributes, I'm not sure how I'm going to do it yet, but I'll make sure that everyone gets a quick refresher! Also, sorry this took longer than I thought. I did my best to get it out as quickly as I could so there might be some errors. Don't mind them XD!

 **1\. What did you think of Dillon?**

 **2\. What did you think of Winston?**

 **3\. Who will you be rooting for in the games? (Basically, any favorites, other than your own?)**

Thanks for sticking with me this far! **\- Cass**


	18. Arena Reveal & Recap

**Arena Reveal & Recap**

Arena Reveal

The sun is finally rising upon his creation and for the first time, he sees the labor of his love.

Edward Rollo is a very satisfied man.

It would be some what of a barren landscape if not for the towering piles of metal scraps and chunks of plastic that go on until the eye cannot see any further. The beating sun is brutal as he directs the cameras to their starting positions and smiles at his handiwork. A tumbleweed rolls by and he laughs- he knows it appears to be a simple arena but he knows better. There's so much more to it than what meets the eye.

The deserted wastelands of the abandoned junkyard would be almost scenic, if not for the piles of trash which tarnish the purity of the land. But the sky still remains nothing short of beautiful. Blush tones of pink and bright yellows swirl around the dawn sky as the sun peeks up from behind one of the towers of trash.

There's another powerful gust of wind and one of the metal scraps comes tumbling down.

It's heavy enough to crush a skull.

As the camera pans down, following the large piece of metal, it catches the sunlight causing a blinding glare. Refocusing the camera, Edward decides to zoom in on the object- it's a sign. The words are faded but clear:

WARNING: RADIOACTIVE WASTE

* * *

Recap

 **District One:  
** **Male:** Valour Porter: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 4th**

Trained and ready, Valour is a Career ready to fight and win at any and a costs. His determination to win stems from his want for the glory, money, and fame which comes along with being a victor. Ambitious and ready to fight, Valour scored a 9 as his training score.

 **Female:** Gemma Merlot: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 5th**

Another Career, Gemma is 'the wine princess' of district 1. Her brother volunteered two years ago and was killed by his allies from district 2, causing Gemma to develop a deep hatred for the entire district. With a training score of 9, Gemma is allied with the careers and deadset on killing the pair from two, even if it means trading in her own life.

 **District Two:**  
 **Male:** Dillon Ricci: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 1st**

Although unwilling to play dirty, Dillion is still playing to win. Born to young parents but trained since he was a child, Dillion wants to return home and support his younger brothers and break off his relationship with his parents. Allied with the other careers, Dillion scored an 11 for his private session, the highest score given out this year.

 **Female:** Brigid Cearra: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 18th**

Anything but a career, Brigid is a prankster, who grew up in a D2 orphanage after her parents were killed by rebel bombs during the Dark Days. Spunky and spontaneous, Brigid is skilled with traps and disguises and scored a 6. She is allied with Azura, from district 4 and Slone from district 7.

 **District Three:  
** **Male:** Pascal Townsend: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 19th**

One of the most intelligent tributes in the games, Pascal is naturally brilliant with a penchant for biology. With a lack of loving parents, Pascal may lack certain social skills but has still managed to make allies with his district partner, along with the pair from 9. Pascal's training score was a 5.

 **Female:** Malikah Goths: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 23rd**

Calculating and manipulative, there's far more to Malikah than what meets the eye. Purposely throwing her training score, Malikah only scored a 4, intentionally in attempts to appear weak. Allying with her district partner, Pascal, and the pair from 9, Malikah is prepared to play dirty.

 **District Four:**  
 **Male:** Nemo "Kraken" Warnock: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 2nd**

With the second highest training score, Kraken is one of the most experienced fighters in the arena, as a member of a district 4 gang. Tired of seeing his district's tributes dying, Kraken is ready to change the tide. He is allied with the other careers and had a training score of 10.

 **Female:** Azura Kayle: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 12th** **  
**

An experienced spear-fisher, Azura learned everything from her stepfather, who despite being kind while sober, is a completely different man drunk. Although preferring to keep to herself, Azura is allied with Brigid and Sloane and earned a training score of 7.

 **District Five:**  
 **Male:** Atom Beaker: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 6th**

A clear Capitol favorite, Atom had made quite the impression, especially with the ladies. Confident, arrogant, and a possible father, Atom managed to ally himself with the Careers, while earning himself a 9 as a training score. Atom doesn't have much of a liking for his home district, but is already prepared for the life of a victor.

 **Female:** Davina Gage: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 11th**

A middle class, young huntress, Davina is the girl with a plan. The daughter of owners of a meat stall in district 5, Davina began her time in the Capitol by forming her dream alliance comprised of Kent, Lisle, and Tennor. Davina managed to hold her own with a bow, earning a training score of 7.

 **District Six:**  
 **Male:** Raft Spence: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 17th**

Coming from money, Raft is the son of two railroad owners and has been rather sheltered his entire life, never really seeing the world until now. The oldest of allies, at 15 years old, Raft has allied himself with Corinne and Janelle, two of the youngest in the games. Raft earned a training score of a 6.

 **Female:** Cassie Long: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 10th**

Perhaps the loudest, most blunt tribute, Cassie Long will fight you. Deciding to go at the games alone, Cassies most prominent weapon are her fists and she was able to earn herself a training score of 6. Although coming from an alcoholic father who has done his best to do right by his children despite his struggles, Cassie has a girlfriend back in district 6 who she wants to protect from her abusive family.

 **District Seven:**  
 **Male:** Kent Timberland: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 3rd**

Scoring a 10, Kent is another Capitol favorite. Although not single, more specifically engaged to the daughter of the district 7 mayor, Kent is responsible for raising his two younger siblings, as his mother is on her deathbed. Kent found allies Davina, Tennor, and Lisle and was able to pull out one of the highest scores.

 **Female:** Sloane Lovette: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 14th**

Hailing from district 7, Sloane comes from a family, once, heavily involved in the two sides of the rebellion. Losing her mother, sister, and father, Sloane has been raised by her peacekeeper brother and was able to score a 6. From the early days of training, Sloane allied with Brigid and Azura.

 **District Eight:**  
 **Male:** Tennor Blankette _:_ **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 16th**

Ever charming, Tennor is the son of two district 8 photographers and has made quite the impression on the Capitol, as well. Although only scoring a 5, Tennor was able to ally with his district partner Lisle, along with Kent, from D7 and Davina from D5.

 **Female:** Lisle Ellis: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 13th**

While trapped on the losing side of a love triangle back home, Lisle is reserved but intelligent and has found herself allying herself with her district partner, Tennor, the boy from 7 and the girl from 5. Lisle's talent with a crossbow earned her a 7 during her private session.

 **District Nine:**  
 **Male:** Winston Grainelle: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 24th**

Although only able to score a training score of a 4, Winston has managed to remain optimistic throughout his entire time in the Capitol. The son of two morphine addicts, Winston was raised solely by his sister and wants nothing more than to return home and take care of her. Winston was able to ally with his district partner, along with the pair from 3.

 **Female:** Khara Byron: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 7th**

A surprise dark horse, despite her nerves, Khara's talent with a spear impressed the gamemakers who gave her a training score of 8. Coming from a large family of 6 and working in the fields since she was a young girl, Khara has managed to make allies with her district partner, Winston, as well as Pascal and Malikah from district 3.

 **District Ten:**  
 **Male:** Dakota Branson: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 21st**

Opting to go at the games alone, Dakota comes from a family of butchers and like Pascal from 3, has a talent for biology, more specifically genetics and agriculture. Although a bit of a jokester and fairly aloof, Dakota still managed to earn a 6.

 **Female:** Aisling Shepherd: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 15th**

Like her district partner, Aisling chose to go at the games by herself. Independent and determined, Aisling is a strong runner who managed to earn a training score of 7. Aisling receives her running skills from her mother who was one of the fastest foot messengers during the rebellion.

 **District Eleven:**  
 **Male:** Creed Alfond: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 8th**

Devious, quick, and cunning, it was no surprise at Creed's ability to score a training score of 9. Fighting directly with a trainer during his private sessions sent an obvious message. Fighting for his brother, like his ally Darryll, back home, Creed works as a scammer playing the streets to make money where ever he can.

 **Female:** Corinne Orchid: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 22nd**

Allied with Janelle of D12 and Raft of D6, Corinne has done well for herself so far, earning a 5 during her private session. An underdog like her mentor, Corinne lives with her family and sister back in D11 and wants to do everything she can to ensure either she or one of her allies makes it back home.

 **District Twelve:**  
 **Male:** Darryll Rimmond: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 9th**

Although intending on working alone at first, Darryll found a kindred spirit in Creed and the partnership is formed on the bond of them both having younger brothers to protect. With a missing father and a dead mother Darryll, is the sole guardian of his brother and was able to earn an 8 as his training score.

 **Female:** Janelle Ashton: **PREDICTED PLACEMENT: 20th**

A surprise Capitol favorite Janelle's charm and sense for fashion quickly won over the Capitol. Although coming from a poor mining family, Janelle's talent with a hammer enabled her to earn a score of 6. Allied with Corinne and Raft, Janelle is prepared to face whatever challenges the games bring.

* * *

 **a/n:** So folks, that's your arena! To clarify, it's basically a massive junkyard with pockets of radioactivity. Games start up next chapter! I hope the recap was helpful. I didn't really know what to do, so I kinda just went with this? I know it was a bit repetitive XD Also, please note predicted placements really don't mean anything! They're just what the Capitol guesses and have no impact on the real placement of anyone in games. As usual, all typos/grammar errors are mine XD

 **1\. What did you think of Arena?**

 **2\. What did you think of Recap & Predicted Placements?**

 **3\. How excited are you for the games?**

Love all of you and remember reviews increase your tributes chance of survival. **\- Cass**


	19. The Bloodbath

**Bloodbath**

Valour Porter, 17, District 1

This was it. It was finally game time.

As the tube I was in finally reached the top, I allowed my eyes to wander around my arena. It was nothing like any of the past games- it looked like a normal desert but as my eyes found the Cornucopia, I quickly realized it was anything but.

We were in a junkyard.

I didn't have much longer to think or observe as I quickly heard the sound of a gong ring implying the start of the games. My years of practicing this run had me first out of the gate. I had significant lead over everyone, including my fellow Careers, who while fast, were still lagging behind me.

As the first one to the Cornucopia, I had my choice of weapon- picking up a billhook and a machete, I took a look around for easy prey. Eliminating the weak tributes early on was a great move, not only did it help me rack up the kill count, my mentor, Jasper had explained to me how it showed strength and willingness to win in the eyes of the Capitol. Not to mention it also moved me one step closer to the fame and glory I craved so much.

Now, who to kill? Who to make the first victim of the games?

As if my inner questions had been answered outlook, I noticed a flash of blonde hair making it's way away from the Cornucopia. The boy from 9 really thought he was clever evading the Corncopia.

"We'll see how far you make it, blondie," I joked to myself as I balanced the billhook and dashed in his direction.

As a smaller kid, the boy from 9 had the advantage of more energy and speed, but his youth made him in experienced and unable to pace himself and the moment he began to slow down, I was quick to catch up.

"Any last words?" I asked, as I managed to corner him up to one of the massive towers of metallic waste. His blue eyes widened and he shuddered as I pointed the billhook against his neck.

Looking straight into the camera- a small, hovering silver box he spoke.

"I'm really sorry Reyna, tell my sister I love her. Do everything you can to save Khara, Pascal, and Malikah, _please_."

"Awww, how sweet, you really care about your little friends, don't you?" I couldn't help but taught. In all my years of training I had yet to actually make a kill and I couldn't help but savor the moment. My first step in the direction of victory.

Unable to maintain eye contact, the boy looked away mouthing incomprehensible words to himself. I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, they'll be joining you soon- I'll make sure of it."

And then in one swift motion, I stabbed the boy in the chest. It was a clean kill, for all the talk, I still wasn't interested in prolonging my kills. The more I made, the faster I made then, the closer I was to achieving my goal.

* * *

Davina Gage, 13, District 5

As I heard the sound of the gong, I looked around my surroundings scanning for any of my allies. I was unable to spot Lisle or Kent, whom I presumed were on the other side of the Cornucopia. My eyes fell on Tennor who returned my eye contact and motioned for me to run towards the Cornucopia. I had my eye on a bow and arrow, knowing that having a weapon would increase my chances.

Although my allies and I had discussed getting weapons and then meeting up later, I didn't quite agree with the plan. Fighting against the Careers so early on would be suicide, in my opinion, but in the end we figured it was a risk we would have to take.

As I began running in the direction of the bow and arrows, hoping to avoid the Careers, who seemed busy trying to ward off the rest of us, I found an opening. The scalding heat and blinding sun was making difficult to see and mixed with the dust I had kicked up from running in the sand, I couldn't help but squint as I tried slip into the Cornucopia and pick up the weapon.

"Get the bow and arrows, Davina!" I heard Tennor yell, as he approached me and the Cornucopia, "I'll try to slow the Careers down!"

I didn't know how well Tennor's plan would work, but I could only cross my fingers that the both of us, along with Lisle and Kent (whom I was still yet to spot) could make it.

Before I was able to wrap the quiver of arrows over my back, I heard Tennor scream. Looking over, I watched helplessly as the boy from 4 slaughtered him- bashing his head with his shield before stabbing him with his sword.

"No! Tennor!" I screeched, as I watched his lifeless body fall limp to the floor.

Speechless, I returned my attention to the arrows- I felt the tears welling at my eyes but I knew I had to remain focused. Tennor sacrifice _had_ to mean something. As I was about to pick up the bow, I swiveled around, greeted with an all too familiar voice.

"Not so fast, darling," Atom snarled, his otherwise pleasant features twisting into a wicked smirk. My heart stopped as he lunged for me, sword in hand.

At that very moment, it seemed as if everything was moving in slow motion. I did my best to slide out of the way but I couldn't help but wince in pain as I felt the edge of his sword make contact with my arm. Adrenaline must have been pumping through my veins for the instead of feeling excruciating pain, my entire arm went numb. As much as I needed the arrows, I knew I couldn't fight hand-to-hand with them.

As Atom made another slice in my direction, I jumped backwards, my back hitting the splintered wood of the Cornucopia's shelling. Groaning in pain, I grabbed a small knife which had landed on the floor. I was almost entirely inexperienced with a knife, but I cut vegetables at home- how different could this be?

Apparently, very different.

As Atom closed in on me, I held the knife out as a warning for him to back away, "Please, Atom, I don't want to kill you. We're both from the same district, please just let me go and I'll owe you my life."

My voice came out far shakier than I imagined and I could help but nervously watch as he took another step closer.

"You don't scare me, Gage," he sneered, "What are you going to do? Stab me with that knife? Why don't you quit your wallowing so I can put you out of your misery."

"Atom, no-"

Whatever I had been about to say was lost in my throat as I suddenly felt Atom's sword lodge right below my ribs. Everything began to look blurry and with my last breath, I threw the knife in Atom's direction, who still remained hovering in front of me.

As I watched Atom's smile morph into an expression pure shock, I crumbled to the ground.

And then everything was black.

* * *

Aisling Shepherd, 16, District 10

By choosing to work alone, I had enabled myself to far more flexibility than those trapped in an alliance.

Knowing the Cornucopia was quite literally going to be a 'Bloodbath', I knew I was best off avoiding it. While I was confident in my running skills, running in the opposite direction with my speed put far more distance in between me and the other tributes giving me a far better chance of making it through the games.

It's no secret that not every victor has one by fighting or making kills and I was hoping I could pull out a win similarly. As the sounds of shrill screams and pained groans soon faded into silence, I knew I had made the right choice avoiding the Cornucopia. The only problem now, was that I was left with no supplies. The expansive, dry lands which made up the arena mirrored that of a desert.

While I wasn't exactly familiar with the climate, the burning sun wasn't too much hotter than that of district 10's and in my experience I knew I could go longer without food than most even if I was already craving some D10 Buttermilk Buscuits, so my first priority would be to find water. I assumed the initial Bloodbath couldn't last much longer and the other tributes would begin to pan out so my margin of time for exploration would be short.

Heading in the direction I had been running in, I knew there had to be a source of water somewhere in this arena. The Gamemaker's couldn't create a set of games where all the tributes died from dehydration and from the quick glance I had of the Cornucopia there certainly wasn't enough water there to sustain more than 1 tributes 3 days.

The more I walked, the more I began to wonder if I was walking in circles. Perhaps it was the heat and dehydration was already beginning set in or maybe the Capitol really had gone lazy with their design and created about 100 identical towers of trash.

Walking about a half mile more, I suddenly stopped. One of the towers was completely different- for starters the tower, unlike the others, seemed to be lacking junk, in fact it seemed to full treasures.

Items like empty canteens, hats, backpacks, small food squares, and _sunscreen_ made up this tower- it was far smaller than the others and I began to hypothesize that instead of natural resources this arena had tiny Cornucopias hidden among the much larger junk towers for tributes to find. Unlike the Cornucopia, this tower lacked any signs of weapons or water bottles, but I was more than pleased to have the few supplies it did offer.

I doubted that the Capitol had expected anyone to run into ones of these so early on in the games. The distance I had covered in such a short period of time was quite more than most could be expected to reach.

Nonetheless, I couldn't contain my excitement as I filled a backpack up with these supplies. If I could find water, I would be set!

I had to keep moving.

Another 20 minutes passed with no sign of water and I was truly beginning to worry. I had no idea what clock this arena ran on and if the sun began to set, I knew I would have to find a safe place to spend the night and would have to go without water. I had already counted 4 cannons since the games had begun and I was not planning on being the fifth.

As I looked around, I noticed the piles of junk had taken on a new hue- instead of being shiny and metallic, they had taken on a shade of red- _rust red_. Rust was almost always caused by water so I knew I had to be getting close to a source of water.

Picking up my pace, my eyes widened when I spotted it- in between an old, broken down train car and a large metallic sign (with illegible markings) lay a small, sparkling pool of water. _An oasis_.

Rushing up to it, I quickly filled my canteen and sipped from the cool water, a much needed refreshment to combat the blazing heat. As few moments passed and I suddenly felt light-headed, taking a seat, I frowned my eyelids suddenly felt extremely heavy and couldn't manage to keep myself awake. Closing my eyes and I slipped in unconsciousness, I heard a cannon ring, unaware it belonged to me.

* * *

 **a/n:** So there's your Bloodbath. I originally had this split into two parts but decided to combine it for cohesiveness which is why this took so long. But I'M SO SO SO SO sorry about the extra long wait. Please not that if your tribute died it's absolutely NOTHING personal. I seriously LOVED, LOVED, LOVED all the ones you guys sent me but alas, it is the Hunger Games so here are my Eulogies:

 **Winston:** Honestly, Winston was one of the few bloodbath tributes I had set from the very beginning, so I don't have much to say. I loved developing you for the short time I had you! You're allies and family will most certainly miss you!

 **Tennor:** Tennor was one of the characters I had so much fun with, especially with his backstory and I hope that someday I can revisit his character in another form, but like Winston, his fate was sealed from the very beginning.

 **Davina:** So I actually had Davina going A LOT further (and by that I mean Final 8) but the more that I plotted with her, the more I found that this would make her death more meaningful. She'll be missed but I think she had a solid ending.

 **Atom:** So Atom, how the mighty fall, eh? His creator actually asked that he die in the bloodbath, so I hope his death was satisfying for you, District7AxeMurderer! He was a such fun character to play around with :D

 **Aisling:** With Aisling she wasn't technically killed in the bloodbath, but I think her death was important in that she showed how deadly this arena really is. As much as I liked Aisling, I didn't see any further development for her and I felt this would be the right decision.

 **1\. What did you think of the deaths? Any surprises?**

 **2\. Favorite PoV of the chapter?**

 **3\. Who do you think will be next to kick the bucket?**

Ya'll are truly the best! **\- Cass**

 **Placement List:**

Winston Grainelle, District 9, Placed 24th- Stabbed by a billhook by Valour Porter

Tennor Blankette, District 8, Placed 23rd- Sword to the chest by Nemo Warnock

Davina Gage, District 5, Placed 22st- Stabbed with a sword by Atom Beaker

Atom Beaker, District 5, Placed 21nd- Hit by knife thrown by Davina Gage

Aisling Shepherd, District 10, Placed 20th- Killed by Toxic Waste in Oasis


	20. Day 1 Night

**Day 1 Night**

Janelle Ashton, 13, District 12

"Maybe we should stop and make camp here. The sun is setting this looks like an area that will keep us relatively hidden," Corinne pipped up. She wasn't wrong- the sky had slowly turned from a brilliant blue to a hazy dusk and I knew it wouldn't be long before we were left with no light.

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Raft grinned, as he placed the backpack he had grabbed down next to him, "We need to take turns sleeping- remember last year when those two tributes practically died of exhaustion? I don't want that to be us."

I nodded in agreement but I couldn't help but face the reality of our situation- at the very best only one of us could make it out of this arena alive. But at least for the moment being, I was grateful- Corinne, Raft, and I had all managed to make it out of the Bloodbath fairly unscathed- Corinne was sporting a nasty gash on her thigh (courtesy of the girl from district 1) which we had managed to bandage up with a few strips of the lining from our 'official tribute jackets' while Raft had earned himself a large sunburn on the back of his neck.

I, on the other hand, was just a little banged up from my scuffle with the girl from 6 who successfully fought me for the backpack of unknown supplies. Neither of us wanted to kill one another, and I could appreciate the civility, even if couldn't last much longer. As a group we were a little worse for wear, but at least we were alive and together with some supplies- Raft had managed to pick up a backpack with some food, water, and a small first aid kit, while Corinne managed to nab two daggers.

As we began to settle in between a trifold of trash heaps, the sounds of Capitol music filled the air and the images of all the fallen tributes soon graced the sky- the boys from districts 9 and 8 were first, followed by the pair from 5, before ending with the girl from 10. I was surprised that girl from ten had met death- I didn't see her at the Cornucopia and couldn't help but wonder if she had been killed by another tribute...or perhaps something far more sinister.

"So, dinner time?" I asked finally breaking the silence, none of us had eaten anything since the early hours of the morning and now seemed liked better a time than any to regain some nutrients.

Unpacking three rolls of bread, Raft handed each of us a roll. Corinne and I shared a look as I couldn't help but laugh, "We're going to be all out of food in days if we eat like this," I explained to Raft, warmly, "Here," I said as I broke my piece into three approximately equal pieces, before rummaging through the backpack for the piece of jerky, tearing it into similar pieces, "This should be sufficient for tonight," I stated, returning the other two rolls to the backpack.

Raft frowned, "Won't you guys be hungry?" he asked, worriedly.

"I've eaten less," I admitted before inhaling the piece of bread as I seemed to do with all food, here in the Capitol.

Corinne chuckled, before biting into the tough jerky, "Me too. But don't worry, if we find more supplies later, we can increase our rations. The other tributes aren't the only things we have to worry about."

Raft smiled, "What would I do without you guys?"

"You know, I think the three of us would have been friends if you two came from district 11," Corinne responded, "not to mention, Janelle would probably be the prettiest girl in my entire school..." she quickly trailed off, her face turning slightly red as mine did the same.

"That's really sweet, Corinne," I grinned, before it was replaced with a slightly sadder smile, "I really do wish we could have met under better circumstance though..."

"You two would love district 6- my parents own the railway station and I know where they keep the extra Capitol food which doesn't get eaten in the dining cars before they resell it to my district. We could have a feast,' Raft replied, his eyes getting wide before he paused, and stuck his hand into his pocket, pulling out a fragile piece of paper, "This is the ticket from my first train ride ever," he explained before tucking the ticket, safely back in his pocket. The brightly colored ticket had faded slightly, but it was clear that the memory meant a lot to him.

"I'm afraid my token isn't nearly as interesting, but it is my good luck charm" I added before I slid up my sleeves revealing the bracelet which my sister had given to me for my last birthday. In comparison to Raft's ticket, my bracelet was shiny and new- the closest thing I had ever owed to real Capitol fashion.

Corinne's eyes filled with wonder as she examined the piece of jewelry, "Wow! It's really beautiful," she replied in awe, "I don't have token, myself, but yours are seriously amazing."

That made my heart hurt, looking from my bracelet to Corinne, then back at my bracelet and slipped the piece of jewelry off my wrist, "Here, Corinne, consider it yours."

"I can't take this from you," she quickly responded, shaking her head.

"I mean, I could give it to Raft but I don't think he's appreciate it as much," I joked lightly, as I nudged the gift towards her.

Raft chuckled, matching my grin, "Sorry Corinne, I have to agree with Janelle on this one."

Slipping the bracelet on to her own wrist, Corinne wrapped her arms tightly around me, "Thank you. This means more to me than you'll ever know."

"Everyone needs a little good luck in their corner."

* * *

Gemma Merlot, 17, District 1

I gritted my teeth, unable to sleep as I listened to Dillon and Valour strategize. They had decided to take the first watch while Nemo and I slept, but my hatred toward Dillon combined with my rising paranoia prevented me from truly falling into a state of rest.

"I saw them go past those cars, if I'm right they should be two far off. If we can ambush them now, they'll be surprised and won't be able to fight back...no that they'll realize be a challenge anyways," Valour explained, drawing a path in the sand with his machete. From my angle, it was barely visible, especially as our only light source was the dim lamps which sat in the Cornucopia along with the sliver of moonlight illuminating the sky.

Dillon seemed to agree with whatever Valour was saying, "We should go now, we don't want to lose their location."

 _Those snakes!_ They were going to leave us here to go off and make some skills. I refused to let that happen, so I quickly popped up.

"And where do you think you two are going?"

The pair of them froze in their steps, as I glared at them with great contempt, "I'll tell you what, you let me come with you and I won't tell Kraken that you two were planning to betray us on night 1."

"Well, we can't just leave him behind, _alone_ ," Valour responded, crossing his arms.

I shrugged and rolled my eyes, "Alright, since you're _suddenly_ so eager to protect him, you stay."

"Will you two get over yourselves and make a decision? Or I'll leave by myself," Dillon interjected, the moonlight sharpening his already sharp features.

I crossed my arms stubbornly, "Well, I'm not staying, whoever wants to join me can join me." With that I slipped my backpack over one shoulder, picked up my axe, took one look at the image Valour had drawn in the sand and began walking away from the Cornucopia. I heard a bit of quiet arguing before Dillon slowly joined me. This was perfect. Not only could I have the opportunity to make my first kill, I could add the boy from Two to my list.

While killing the pair from Two was my priority, I knew I would have to be patient but if after we rid ourselves of this so-called 'underdog' alliance, I could make a move and return to the other saying Dillon was killed as collateral damage. My plan was almost too perfect.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Dillon asked, as I began to pick up my pace, moving from a brisk walk to a light jog. I needed to do something to release some nervous energy and Dillon seemed to keep up well enough.

Looking over at him, I smiled, "What do you think?"

He didn't seem to respond, so I took his silence as a gift and made no effort to continue the conversation. As we made it about a mile and half into the arena, I heard shuffling, motioning to Dillon, we both crept toward the sounds, noticing a small opening in between three stacks of junk. Looking, I saw the boy from 6 awake, apparently on guard, while the girls from 11 and 12 were dead asleep.

As I hid myself behind a stack of old metal, I cringed as I accidentally knocked a coil down, causing it to crash next to my feet.

"Corinne, Janelle, wake up!" the boy from six exclaimed as the two girls arose. "Who's out there?" he yelled, holding out a dagger, as his arm shook, his eyes wide with fear.

Dillon and I may have been outnumbered, three to two but our training and experience made us far superior fighters, so I knew I would be no match. Looking at Dillon, we made eye contact before we both charged towards the other tributes, wordlessly.

Dillon made the first move, throwing his spear at the girl from 12. He managed to hit her square in the chest as she stumbled backwards before falling down to the ground. A cannon sounded as I set my targets on the girl from 11. Gripping my axe tightly, I did my best to make out her shadow in the dim lighting before lining up my shot and throwing it with all my might.

I narrowly missed, rushing over to grab my axe. I hadn't realized how difficult this would be in the dark.

Closing in on the girl and lining up my next shot, determined not to fail again, I bid my time drawing the girl in closer before striking again- this time hitting my mark. The axe hit her neck and her eyes widened in pain before she, too crumbled to the ground writhing in pain before her body finally stilled and the second cannon boomed through the arena.

Picking up my axe from the girl's body, I found my opportunity- Dillon was distracted with the boy from 6 and if I managed to get my shot right, I could get him right now. Whatever happened, I would have to throw a killshot. Besides my experience was with axes, I still was uncomfortable throwing in the dark, but I refused to let such a perfect opportunity go to waste.

Chest heaving, I found Dillon's figure in the near distance and aimed in his direction, chucking the axe, desperately. Dillon's loud howl filled the air and the boy from six took my distraction as an opportunity to scramble away. As I approached Dillon, I quickly realized I had only hit his arm- he was far from dead and very, very angry. This was not good at all.

Before I could give him a chance to counterattack, I grabbed the girl from 12's dagger and her bag of supplies and headed off in the opposite direction, not daring to look back. I had my opportunity and I missed.

It was the end of day 1 and I was on my own now.

* * *

 **a/n:** So there's the end of Day 1. I'm not sure if I like the two pov structure or three pov structure better, so I'll be playing around with that in the upcoming chapters. I think it'll honestly depend on the events occurring. Anyways, I doubt these two death were particularly surprising, but here are the Eulogies.

 **Eulogies:**

 **Janelle:** Janelle was a character I had to make to fill the d12 girl spot, so that's essentially why her story had to end here. She was sweet and war and in away, reminded me a lot of my own 13 year old self XD. I especially loved writing her PoV this chapter and that was my sendoff gift to her.

 **Corinne:** Honestly, like Janelle, Corinne was another character I had to make to fill up an empty spot, but none the less I loved writing her but because she was a filler, this was where her story had to end. I loved making her and expanding her out, so RIP, Corinne.

 **1\. What did you think of the deaths?**

 **2\. Favorite PoV of the chapter?**

 **3\. Who are you rooting for now?**

I love you guys! Your reviews are seriously all that a girl could ask for. **\- Cass**

 **Placement List:**

Winston Grainelle, District 9, Placed 24th- Stabbed by a billhook by Valour Porter

Tennor Blankette, District 8, Placed 23rd- Sword to the chest by Nemo Warnock

Davina Gage, District 5, Placed 22st- Stabbed with a sword by Atom Beaker

Atom Beaker, District 5, Placed 21nd- Hit by knife thrown by Davina Gage

Aisling Shepherd, District 10, Placed 20th- Killed by Toxic Waste in Oasis

Janelle Ashton, District 12, Placed 19th- Impailed by a spear by Dillon Ricci

Corinne Orchid, District 11, Placed 18th- Hit with an throwing axe by Gemma Merlot


End file.
